Todo al revés
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Una niña de 4 años se ve envuelta en una extraña situación que irá cobrando forma con el paso de los años. Ocupará una posición inesperada en la que arrastrará a más gente de la que espera, y todo... por dolor.
1. ¡Has sido aceptada!

**¡Hola! Solamente aviso de que lo que hay aquí escrito es invención de mi propia cabeza, y se diga lo que se diga, es sin ánimo de ofender, molestar, criticar etcétera. ¡Y no soy satánica, ni mucho menos! xD**

**Disculpad si hay alguna falta ^^u ¡Mil pingüidones!**

* * *

**Todo al revés**

_Capítulo 1 - ¡Has sido aceptada!_

Las sombras de los árboles se alargaban en el verde césped de un campo abierto al atardecer. Tonos anaranjados arañaban el cielo y una suave brisa soplaba entre las hojas de los árboles, agitándolas levemente. El pelo de una niña castaña, revuelto y con destellos cobrizos y reflejos praliné, se agitó cuando sopló la brisa. Tenía una mano metida en un pequeño arroyo. Estaba escondida entre unos arbustos, y sentada frente a ella había un chico rubio, al que había conocido en el parque. Tenía dos preciosos ojos verdes. La niña le sonreía, mientras hablaba con él.

-¿Y dices que le brillaban los ojos?-Preguntó, llena de emoción.

-Si, eran verdosos y brillaban en la oscuridad.

-¿Te defendiste?

-¡Claro!-Aseguró él, orgulloso de sí mismo.-Le tiré un palo y le di en la frente. Se quedó parada como una tonta y no reaccionó. Así que le dije que era muy rarita y me fui.

-¿Y no te mordió? Has dicho que tenía dientes grandes.-Era obvio que aquel pequeño estaba exagerando una historia de fantasía.

-Por supuesto que no. Hace falta mucha fuerza para poder conmigo.-Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en el rostro.

-Las niñas también somos fuertes.

-Pero no tanto como los niños.-Aseguró, iniciando una pequeña disputa sobre si las niñas podían o no con una piedra tan grande como la cabeza de un mayor, y si podían o no jugar a fútbol y ser fuertes.

-Es tarde, tengo que volver a casa.-Dijo la niña, sonriendo.-Adiós.-Se despidió con la mano y se fue, dejando al niño de pie, despidiéndose de ella. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

La chiquilla pensó que había sido divertido hacer un nuevo amigo, y que le contase aquella extraña historia, que seguramente sería mentira. Lo que por más que trataba de recordar y no podía era su nombre. ¡Había olvidado preguntarle! Quizá mañana, cuando lo viera de nuevo en el parque… Si es que llegaba a mañana.

Sus ojos se toparon con dos brillos verdosos en la oscuridad de la noche, que ya había caído. Se asustó. Quizá la historia de aquel niño no era del todo mentira, pero seguramente sería algún animal, como un búho, aunque nunca había visto ninguno. Siguió caminando, sin apartar la vista de aquel punto, donde hacía unos segundos unos ojos la miraba. Estaba tan absorta en sus inocentes pensamientos, recreándose en el hecho de imaginar como conseguiría librarse si algo la atacaba, como en la historia de su nuevo amigo, y así podría contarle que las chicas también eran fuertes; y no se dio cuenta de que algo chocó contra ella, tirándola al suelo. Estaba sola, en la calle, con un extraño, diez veces más grande que ella, tumbado encima. Gritaba y lloraba de miedo y del dolor del impacto. El adulto le mostró unos ojos rojos encendidos, y ella volvió a gritar. El mayor le tapó la boca con una mano, con más fuerza de la necesaria, (¡no hacía falta ser tan bruto!) y ella ahogó un grito de dolor cuando unos dientes afilados se clavaron en su brazo derecho.

Se suponía que ella debía morder al atacante para zafarse de la mano y gritar, pero fue al contrario. Antes de que sintiese que le faltaba el aire algo dejó inconsciente al hombre, o lo que fuese eso. Los ojos verdosos estaban junto a ella, no estaban tan altos como parecían, pero era cierto que brillaban de forma extraña. Una niña de unos dos años más que ella le tendió la mano, y ella, aunque desconfiaba, no pudo negar la ayuda que le ofrecían tras el ataque. La chica la acompañó hasta casa, sujetándola para que no se cayese. Vio la sangre en su brazo y se asombró de sobremanera. Una vez en la puerta, llamó al timbre que la joven le indicó y la mayor salió corriendo, tras dejar a la niña sentada y segura de que podía tenerse en pie y hablar. La vio alejarse, con la vista borrosa. Lo único que recordaba eran sus ojos brillantes y no los olvidaría con facilidad.

* * *

Era un día de lluvia. Las nubes oscurecían los ya tonos grises del cielo, y eso hacía que fuese agradable salir a pasear bajo las finas gotitas de lluvia. Le encantaba el olor a tierra mojada, y el frescor del agua le hacía sentirse libre. ¡Era tan gratificante poder pisar la calle un día como ese! Los dieciocho años le habían sentado de maravilla. ¿Por qué? No se sentía como cuando un niño sabe que es su cumpleaños, es el centro de atención y se hace "mayor". Se sentía bien, a gusto, con capacidad para decidir si sacarse el carnet de conducir, si tener coche o moto, si ser de izquierdas o de derechas y votar, se sentía madura. Además ahora se veía algo mejor, ya no se auto-despreciaba, ya nada le afectaba, todo le resbalaba, como las gotas de lluvia por la cara.

Acaba de recodar que llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir de casa. Se sentía extraña al pisar la calle, así que se había limitado a los estudios, y quizá era por eso por lo que era tan anti-social, y no tenía amigos. ¿Pero quien los necesita si la mayoría son unos interesados y solo traen problemas? El problema es que si no arriesgas, no ganas, y así sería difícil encontrar un amigo de verdad. Como añoraba el tener a alguien a quien contarle las cosas y con quien reírse. Se miró el brazo derecho. La manga había caído a lo largo de su brazo para destapar una cicatriz en forma de mordedura. Recordó la vez que aquello ocurrió, los ojos verdes brillantes, y cuando la ingresaron. Le ardía el brazo…

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la cara de una enfermera.

-Se está despertando, doctor.-Dijo está, volviendo la cabeza. El medico se acercó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Preguntó. La niña no había tomado aún su vaso de leche al despertarse, por lo que no era capaz de articular palabra. Notaba los labios secos y pegados entre si, y la garganta le rascaba. Con los ojos aun entrecerrados miró a ambos lados. Sus padres no estaban. Estarían esperando fuera. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que sabía que sus padres estaban esperando y que allí había un médico y una enfermera. ¿Por qué no se había espantado al saber que estaba en el hospital? Murmuró algo, entre dientes, con la voz muy cascada.

-Leche…-La enfermera miró al médico, que asintió, y ella salió a por dicho vaso de leche. La niña se relajó. El medico continuó preguntando cosas, pero ella era incapaz de contestar, así que dio media vuelta en la cama, con gran esfuerzo y se acurrucó para dormir antes de beberse la leche. Diez o quince minutos después la puerta se abrió, y ella miró de reojo. Un delicioso vaso de leche fría con Nesquik la esperaba. Se incorporó y dio el primer trago, bastante largo.-Gracias.-Dijo, aun con voz cansada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Volvió a inquirir el médico.

-Cansada. Me duele el brazo derecho… Me quema…-Aclaró, tras un silencio de un par de segundos. Entonces desvió la vista hacia él, y por suerte estaba vendado.

-Viniste con una mordedura grande y le echamos un vistazo. Cosimos un poco, no debería quedar cicatriz. Te pondrá bien enseguida. Lo único es que no sabemos de que animal puede ser, es muy parecida a la dentadura de un humano, adulto. ¿Viste al animal que te hizo eso?

-No fue un animal.-Afirmó ella, muy segura. Se limpió el chocolate con el dorso de la mano, con la inocencia que la caracterizaba. No prosiguió con la respuesta. Dejó el vaso en una mesilla y miró al médico de arriba abajo. La bata, una libreta y un bolígrafo que llevaba en la mano, el estetoscopio… Se quedó esperando una nueva pregunta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes. Era como usted de grande.-Aseguró, alzando el brazo izquierdo tanto como pudo, como si así quedase claro que era muy alto.-Era un hombre.

-Un hombre te mordió.-Sorprendido apuntó algo en la libreta.- ¿Por qué? ¿Le hiciste algo? ¿Te hizo algo a ti?

-No le hice nada. Yo vi a alguien mirándome y me asusté y fue cuando se cayó encima de mí. Grité y me tapó la boca, y entonces me mordió. Pero una niña le pegó con una piedra y me ayudó a ir a mi casa.-Explicó.

-Tus padres dicen que llamaste al timbre y te desmayaste. Te encontraron muy mareada en la puerta. No había nadie contigo.

-Yo le dije que estaba bien y ella se fue. A lo mejor llagaba tarde a casa.-Se excusó.-Pero ella me ayudó. Se lo juro.-Aseguró.-Tenía los ojos verdes y también le brillaban mucho.-El medico asintió y tomó notas.

-Entonces, un adulto con ojos rojos te mordió y una niña con ojos brillantes de salvó y te dejó en tu casa.-El médico se levantó.-Será mejor que descanses. Tus padres vendrán a verte ahora.-Miró a la enfermera, que cogió el vaso y se lo llevó. Él salió fuera, dejando una pequeña rendija en la puerta por la que se colaba el sonido. Escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Su hija está bien, pero la explicación de los hechos es confusa. Quizá por la anestesia o por la confusión. Puede que incluso la primera parte sea cierta, pero después del mordisco todo parece muy irreal. Puede que sean alucinaciones por el delirio del dolor. La mordida era muy profunda…

Escuchó un par de frases más, como que "a pesar de parecer muy humana, ese mordisco era demasiado profundo para ser humano", y que la niña podía sentirse falta de atención.

Años después, recién cumplidos los dieciocho, recordaba aún la situación que describió, y sabía que no era mentira nada de lo que había dicho. También recordaba haber pasado ingresada más tiempo del necesario. Y el porqué…

Los médicos decían que era todo muy raro. Le habían quitado la venda esa misma tarde, y al poco la herida se abrió y comenzó a sangrar. Volvía a arder, y las lágrimas producidas por el dolor le nublaban la vista. Los gritos extremadamente elevados de la niña fueron acallados por la anestesia. Volvió a despertar y a recibir preguntas sobre como se encontraba. Otro vendaje había aparecido en su brazo, y aún le quedaba la sensación de que se quemaba el brazo. Una enfermera le comunicó aquella tarde-noche que iban a dejarla en el hospital más tiempo del esperado, porque aquella marca no parecía normal, y querían investigarla a fondo. Le hicieron numerosas pruebas y cuando creían que la habían curado, la herida volvía a sangrar y arder. No era nada divertido.

Pasó un mes allí. Le extrajeron una especie de "veneno" que les llevó mucho tiempo de investigación. Hicieron moldes de dentaduras humanas y coincidían en el número de piezas y en la forma, pero seguían sorprendiéndose de la profundidad y el veneno de la mordida. La única diferencia era que los colmillos eran algo más afilados, pero no eran más grandes de lo normal. De todas formas nadie hubiese pensado en un vampiro como posibilidad. Una enfermera le contaba todo lo que hacían los médicos y todos los resultados que obtenían, pues se había encariñado con la niña.

-Extrajeron una sustancia verde de tu herida.-Explicó.-Y hace poco han descubierto que actúa como un ácido en los puntos, para que no puedan coserla. También han visto que actúa en la piel para que no se cierre, pero en este tiempo tu herida va a mejor. Creen que es un tipo de defensa por parte de tu atacante, para asegurarse de que si presa no se cura. Como si pretendiera que el animal se desangrase y se asegurase su muerte. Con los humanos no funciona igual, por lo visto. Por que estas resistiendo mucho. Dicen que si te hubiese mordido más no estarías viva. Es una suerte.

La niña asintió y continuó con su dibujo. Estaba cogida de la mano con otra niña. Las dos sonreían. Empezó a pintar y cogió el color verde para los ojos de la otra chica, difuminó un poco al color alrededor de los ojos, y parecían brillar.

-Qué ojos más bonitos ¿Por qué los haces así?-Preguntó la mujer, creyendo que significaban algo que podía detectar algún problema en la psicología de la niña.

-Es la niña que me ayudó. Tenía los ojos así, no podría olvidarlos. No tengo amigos, ¿sabes?-Acertó a explicar.-No sé porque, pero me da igual, porque los demás niños del cole no me caen bien. Pero ella me ayudó sin esperar nada a cambio, así que, no se porque, pero creo que seríamos buenas amigas.-Dijo.

La mujer miró el dibujo muy extrañada. La pequeña parecía muy segura de lo que había visto, y la falta de amigos no parecía haberle afectado en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo se había encariñado con una total desconocida. Estaba claro que era una persona muy cariñosa, no entendía el porque no le correspondían el resto de niños, pero si la niña estaba mejor así, se alegraba bastante.

A la semana siguiente tuvieron que aumentarle la ración de comida diaria porque la niña solía quejarse de tener hambre, y se levantaba sola para ir a la maquina de comida- Introducía su pequeña mano por el agujero y cogía bolsas de patatas, chocolatinas o bollería. Los médicos decidieron darle algo más sano. La niña empezó a dibujar platos de comida, hablaba de comida bastantes veces y engullía como si nunca hubiese probado bocado, pero no engordaba ni un poco. Los canales de cocina eran sus preferidos y solía pedir a alguna enfermera que le enseñase a cocinar cuando se quedaban a cuidar de ella. La niña no parecía encontrarse mal, y la herida no sangraba al estar destapada, pero aseguraba que escocía. La llevaron a las cocinas y le enseñaron a preparar Mouse de chocolate. A la pequeña le divertía mucho experimentar y seleccionar ingredientes. Aquellas muestras de aprecio hacia los alimentos no habían estado antes, y se manifestaban de forma casi obsesiva de repente.

Poco después la dejaron salir de allí, con pocos resultados fiables sobre la mordida en su brazo. No le importó mucho salir de allí, al contrario. Estaba feliz de volver a ver la luz de la calle, y escuchar sonidos de la vida cotidiana, y dejar atrás el olor a hospital. Pero, sin embargo, a pesar de ser aun muy joven, el hecho de que la marca aún siguiese allí, de los problemas que había dado y de su repentina afición por la cocina (porque con la comida ya tenía obsesión) le resultaban muy preocupantes. Sabía que al poco se le olvidaría, y ni recordaría que allí había una marca, solo cuando la mirase. Quizá, cabía la posibilidad, de que incluso desapareciera.

Tras su salida del centro, el medico habló con sus padres. Les explicó los hechos sobre su repentino interés en la comida y los dibujos de una niña desconocida de ojos brillantes. La llevaron al psicólogo, que dedujo que, por la falta de amigos, había inventado una amiga imaginaria con "poderes", y que la obsesión por la cocina no era nada grave, quizá tomase ejemplo de su madre al realizar tareas domesticas y desease ser como ella. Aseguró que si el tema de la comida se alargaba podría ser anorexia, pero lo que él no sabía es que, la niña, a pesar de comer por cuatro, no engordaba lo más mínimo y sería incapaz de dejar la comida.

_***Flashback***_

* * *

Catorce años después la marca de una dentadura humana seguía grabada en su piel, y sus ganas de comer, engullir, cocinar, comer, comer y comer seguían creciendo. Aunque lo de comer la había acompañado siempre, ahora era mucho más feroz con la comida. Se había acostumbrado a ello, y en casa también, por lo que aquello no era relevante. Pensó que no tendría nada que ver, simplemente era así. Volvió a meter la mano derecha en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros claros y la dejó allí. Le encantaba dejar las manos descansando en los bolsillos. Con esa rudeza que la caracterizaba, sus andares desgarbados nada femeninos, y su mirada de indiferencia, cualquiera que la viese con esa sudadera de Jack Skellington, con la capucha puesta, y andando así, pensaría que simplemente era un chico bajito, rapero y pasota.

Su MP4 reproducía una canción de Hatsune Miku. Concretamente _World is Mine!, _pues para ella era la canción más representativa de Miku, su diva entre las divas, así que era de sus canciones favoritas. La tarareaba por lo bajo, pues tampoco quería ponerse a cantar en plena calle y que nadie supiese que alguien con ese aspecto, escuchaba una canción como aquella. ¿Pero acaso alguien sabía japonés? No lo sabía, ni le importaba, pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse. Y ya de por si, el ritmo de la canción, denotaba bastante alegría.

Levantó la cabeza unos segundos, para saber donde pisaba. Se dio cuenta de que la calle gris estaba vacía, solo se distinguían unos pies a lo lejos, que se alejaban… ¿de ella?

Bajó la vista, sacó su MP4 del bolsillo de su sudadera y limpió un par de gotas diminutas que cayeron en la pantalla iluminada. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que alguien parecía huir de ella. Levantó la vista. Era una chica, aproximadamente de unos veinte o veintiún años. Esta paró un momento y volvió la vista atrás. Sus ojos destellaron un momento y, al darse cuenta de que la observaba, volvió a correr.

-¡Espera!-No pudo reprimirse, siempre se había imaginado envuelta en una situación similar a la de una película. Era muy fantasiosa. Su cerebro le dijo automáticamente que tenía que actuar como en las películas, aunque en cualquier otra ocasión ella hubiese preferido callarse y dejarlo pasa, para no meterse en problemas. La siguió corriendo, y por un momento tuvo miedo de resbalar y caer, pues tenía fama de torpe, y mucho. Un pie se le fue un par de veces, y sobre todo en las curvas se aseguró de caminar a paso ligero para no matarse pero no perder el ritmo. Aquella chica corría bastante, y empezaba a cansarse. Pero parecía que quería que la alcanzase. Un momento después, como si de un rayo se tratase, salió disparada y la perdió de vista.

Redujo su marcha hasta quedar para en el sitio. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

-¡Necesito hablar contigo!-Gritó. Hubo un pequeño eco que le devolvió la pregunta. Estaba parada en medio de una carretera desierta, mojada, a la que llegaba un increíble aroma a tierra húmeda, como a ella le gustaba. A los lados había tierra, y árboles. No se oía ni un ruido. No supo si ella o cualquier otra persona, la estaría escuchando, pero le daba igual. No se movió del sitio y siguió hablando.- ¡Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi! ¡Aquella noche en la que me mordieron! ¡No sé quien o que-no supo si aquella fue correcto del todo-eres, pero no me importa!-Esperó algo. No supo qué. Quizá una respuesta, un acercamiento, alguna reacción.-Desde aquel día te debo mucho, y a pesar de no conocerte creo que eres importante… para mi…-Murmuró aquellas palabras, como si creyese que las escucharía igual que aquellos gritos.

No supo si fue así o no, solo que al minuto siguiente algo hizo ruido entre la hojarasca y varias ramas se partieron en un árbol cercano. Se asustó y sintió que el miedo no la dejaba moverse…

Meses después una carta llegó a su nombre. No ponía remitente, solo que era importante, escrito en rojo. Una letra muy estilizada, con tinta roja encendida, casi parecía escrita con sangre, apareció en el papel amarillento dentro del sobre. Allí decía cosas muy raras. ¿Que sería aquello? ¿Por qué a ella? Decía algo sobre criaturas extrañas, con poderes. Se mareó. Enseñó la carta a sus padres, que dijeron que allí solo habían símbolos extraños. Alguien le estaría tomando el pelo… Alguien del instituto.

Dos días después llegó otra carta. Decía así:

"_Sabemos que tiraste nuestra carta. No nos ha hecho gracia, maja-_que confianzas, ¿no?-_, pero es igual, entendemos que pensaste que fuese una broma y que no caímos en la cuenta de que tus padres no entienden arcano._- ¿Y desde cuando lo entendía ella?_-Solo bromeaba. Esos símbolos son nuestra forma de escritura, pero hemos adaptado la carta al lenguaje humano, adjuntando la original, para que veas que no mentimos, y tus padres podrán leerla también. Sabemos que clase de creencias hay en tu casa, pero ahora no importa, lo superarás.- _¿Qué clase de broma macabra era aquella?_-Un cordial saludo,_

_Mr. Dagon."_

A continuación de aquella firma tan "cordial", se acercó a sus padres para que procedieran a leer la carta que ella leyó en voz alta del manuscrito original, idéntico al que ya había destruido.

"_En la presente circular les comunicamos que la señorita Aida (si, tú)-_ ¿Aquello iba en serio?-_ha sido admitida en la escuela Avernus para aumentar su potencial y conseguir un total dominio de sus dones, adquiridos de manera involuntaria-_si hubiese sido voluntaria hubiese sido masoquismo-_a la edad de cuatro años tras la mordedura de un rebelde, llevando así a la persona a desarrollar ciertas cualidades en torno a su persona que serán entrenadas al máximo en nuestra academia para demonios adultos._

_Ya somos conocedores de sus creencias religiosas y esperemos que este hecho no interfiera en su vida cotidiana, aunque esperamos con ansia su decisión de unirse a nosotros. Toda la información que necesitan para convertirse al satanismo está impresa en el increíble y cómodo folleto que adjuntamos en todas nuestras circulares enviadas a familias creyentes, ateas o agnósticas para que sean bien recibidas, como mejor podamos, a la casa de Satán/Lucifer/El tipo con más marcha del Infierno._

_Aparte de este maravilloso obsequio con todos los pasos a seguir, adjuntamos el teléfono de nuestra tele-infierno-venta para que compren maravillosos objetos para hacer vudú, para decorar su hogar y de regalo, por la compra de un objeto con valor superior a cincuenta euros, pueden ustedes llevarse un microondas con la potencia de nuestro jefe enfadado, o cualquier artilugio relacionado con los siete pecados capitales que estaremos encantados de ofrecerles._

_Si acceden a que su hijo/a participe en esta escuela y nos dejen ser maestros de sus conocimientos, pueden llevarse un año de calefacción gratis. Sino nos veremos obligados a interferir en sus vidas directamente. ¡Ah, si! También hay adjuntado un papel con la matricula, y todo ese rollo del papeleo, uhm…_

_Un cordial saludo,_

_La dirección._

_P.D: Quiten esa biblia de la librería, es molesta a mis ojos."_

La chica estaba alucinando en colores. Miró el reverso del sobre y en él había algo apuntado en los símbolos que solo ella parecía poder leer y en su idioma natal:

"_En un par de días se pasará un trabajador del centro para verificar la autenticidad de esta carta y las explicaciones pertinentes. ¡Enhorabuena!"_

¿Enhorabuena? ¡¿Enhorabuena?! ¿Querían hacerle creer que era un demonio, que iba a estudiar en el infierno y además le daban la "enhorabuena"? ¡Menudo atajo de dementes! No se molestó en romper la carta y la dejó junto a un libro que había en un escritorio.

La cosa no fue tan graciosa cuando, dos días después, una atractiva mujer un elegante hombre, aparecieron en su puerta diciendo ser trabajadores del dicha academia, enviados allí para dar explicaciones y demostrar la autenticidad de sus palabras. Pasaron al salón, aun con los tres recelosos de aquella visita y del aspecto de los dos, que miraban con desprecio la biblia que no habían retirado de la balda del salón.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que tal? Espero que bien, la verdad es que no sé en que me inspiré para hacer esto, pero espero que tenga buenos resultados. De momento, lo he comenado por aburrimiento y para que mi mejor amiga tenga algo que hacer mientras yo no estoy xD**

**Así que _Xepes_, te lo dedico ^^ (L)**


	2. Una vida normal

**Como siempre, mis disculpas por las posibles faltas y mis deseos de que os guste lo que vais a leer ^^**

* * *

**Todo al revés**

_Capítulo 2 - Una vida normal_

El sol brillaba, radiante, en lo alto del cielo de mediodía. Sus rayos eran más intensos por la posición que ocupaba el astro rey en ese momento. Aquello era realmente molesto. Su piel no estaba habituada a esas temperaturas, ni mucho menos sus ojos, que eran de un castaño claro, casi amarillo. Se refugió en una sombra antes de continuar su camino hacia casa, cargado con una mochila llena de libros de la facultad de medicina. Bebió un poco de agua de su botella para refrescarse, y se echó un chorro por el pelo, que se le pegó a la frente. Con la cara empapada reemprendió el viaje de regreso a casa. Ya quedaba poco. Deslizó su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y rebuscó hasta encontrar su llavero, del que colgaban tres llaves grandes, una pequeña y, aparte, la llave de un coche.

Paró frente a una verja, con la mochila colgando de un hombro, y abrió, dejando pasar primero a una anciana cargada con bolsas de la compra.

-¿La ayudo, señora Robinson?-Preguntó amablemente, mostrando una perfecta y blanca sonrisa.

-No, cariño.-Respondió ella con simpatía.

-Vamos, señora Robinson, usted vive dos pisos más abajo, no me costará nada subirle la compra, si tengo que hacer el camino igualmente.-Rió él, cogiendo tres bolsas con una mano y dos con la otra, y sosteniendo la puerta abierta con un pie, para que terminase de pasar la anciana.

-Muy amable, Eddie, tesoro, pero no quiero que cargues con tus cosas y las mías, muchacho. ¡Aún eres joven!

-Precisamente por eso, señora Robinson.

-Si haces esto por que te de un Chupa-Chups de cola, te advierto que te llevaste el último cuando cumpliste doce años.

-¡Señora, de eso hace ocho años!-Rió el chico.-No es por sus Chupa-Chups, lo hago para que no se esfuerce y se lastime.-Aseguró él, cerrando la puerta tras él, que se colocó junto a la señora Robinson y, levantando a duras penas el brazo con el que sostenía las dos bolsas, la obligó a sujetarse a él para subir un par de escalones hasta el portal once.

-Gracias, pero de verdad, no hace falta que te molestes, chico. Tendrás que comer y reponer fuerzas, que estás en epoca de estudios.-Aseguró ella, acentuando con la mano cada palabra, como hacen las señoras mayores.

-De verdad que no es molestia.-Llamó al ascensor y pulsó el botón con el numero dos. Ayudó a la señora Robinson a subir con el carrito y se despidió.-La veo arriba, señora Robinson.-Subió por las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Le venía bien hacer algo de ejercicio. Cuando llegó, la señora Robinson acababa de abrir la puerta.

-Gracias, Edward.-Dijo, con tono cariñoso.

-No hay de que.-Entró en un momento, tras la mujer, que empujaba con lentitud su carrito lleno de verduras y comida de gato.

-Missifú se alegra de verte.-Comentó, cuando el gato meneó la cola al ver al chico y se paseó entre sus piernas.

-Ya veo…-Le sonrió al animal inconscientemente. Dejó las bolsas en la cocina, sobre la encimera para que su vecina no tuviese que agacharse.-Pues aquí lo tiene todo. Si necesita ayuda para colocarlo todo ya sabe donde vivo.-Sonrió una vez más. Abrió y cerró los puños para asegurarse de que seguía teniendo manos. Si vivía sola… ¿Por qué compraba tantas cosas?

-Eres el chico de tu edad más amable del mundo.-Aseguró la mujer, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla, como si fuese su nieto.

-No creo, señora Robinson, pero muchas gracias.-La mujer le revolvió el cobrizo cabello, despeinándolo. Ya le daba lo mismo, en realidad. Salió por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada y subió por el ascensor al cuarto.

Una vez en casa dejó la mochila tiraba por el suelo, a la vez que se preparaba para recibir el salto de su perro, un labrador de pelo dorado, de nombre Zero. Lo acarició cuando este puso sus patas en su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-¿Ya has llegado, Eddie?

-¡No, mamá! ¡Estoy comprando el pan!

-Tú siempre tan irónico.-Le reprochó, desde la puerta de la cocina, secándose las manos con un trapo. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.-Espero que vengas con hambre, tenemos ensalada de verano para comer.

-¿Le has puesto atún?-Preguntó, mientras se acercaba a su cuarto.

-No.

-Perfecto.-Cerró la puerta y se quitó la camiseta azul que llevaba, dejándola de cualquier manera en la silla del ordenador. Abrió el armario, observando las prendas, decidiendo que se pondría. Cogió una camiseta blanca que ni recordaba que tenía. Tenía palabras en inglés, en color negro, escritas. No estaba del todo mal. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¡Eddie! ¿Puedes ir tu?-Preguntó su madre a grito pelado.

-Siempre sabe como apañárselas para que vaya yo…-Murmuró, y con la camiseta en la mano salió hasta la puerta de entrada. -¿Es que no está papá en casa?-Zero empezó a dar saltos por el pasillo. Siempre lo hacía cuando sonaba el timbre, y lo ponía todo perdido de babas.

-No, aún no ha llegado.-Miró al animal.-En momentos así es cuando le cojo más cariño a Colmillo como mascota.

-¿Ves?-Rió él.-No deberías odiar a Colmillo.-Volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Abre ya…-Murmuró ella, sin decir nada respecto al comentario.- ¡Y súbete los pantalones! No sé para que llevas el cinturón ese…-Se miró. Los pantalones vaqueros le quedaban a la altura de la cadera y sobresalía por encima la goma de unos calzoncillos negros. El cinturón estaba chulo, era para hacer bonito, sin duda. Se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-No podía ser su padre. Él llevaba llaves, así que podría ser la señora Robinson, o algún otro vecino. No se molestó en ponerse la camiseta, ya lo habían visto en la piscina comunitaria.

-¡Hola!-Saludó una voz alegre cuando abrió la puerta. Una cara sonriente, acompañada de una amplia sonrisa, unos ojos verdes y un cabello rubio y alborotado aparecieron ante sus ojos.

-¡Tú!-Casi sonó ofendido. Se puso la camiseta a modo de cortina para tapar su torso desnudo y se le colorearon las mejillas.

-¿Quién si no? ¿Tu novia? ¡Pero si no tienes!-Se auto invitó a pasar.

-¡Ni tu!-Reprochó, y lo dejó pasar, como si estuviese acostumbrado a sus frecuentes visitas y maleducadas costumbres.

-Porque no quiero, que si no…-Se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos con la mano, con desparpajo, y sonrió con total inocencia.

-¿Quién es, Eddie?

-Es…

-Soy Mark, señora Cullen.-Contestó el joven rubio.

-¡Marky!-Salió de la cocina y le dio dos besos.- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?-El de pelo cobrizo hizo gestos de negación a su madre, tras la espalda del otro.

-No, acabo de venir de mi casa, pero gracias. Huele estupendamente.-Aseguró. El perro empezó a saltar a su alrededor.- ¡Hola, Uno!

-¡Zero! ¡Se llama Zero!-Se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, exhausto de explicarle al chico, desde que tenía cinco años, como se llamaba su perro.

-¡Oh, si!-Dijo, frotándose la nuca.

-Bueno, Marky, ya sabes que puedes quedarte a comer si quieres.-Dicho esto se marchó a la cocina.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada. Solo venía a hacerte una visita.-Sonrió.-Nunca me llamas.-Le reprochó.

-Por que no quiero verte.

-¿Y por que no?-Inquirió el otro.

-Por que no te aguanto…-Se limitó a responder, cogiendo una jeringuilla y llenándola de agua del grifo.

-Sin embargo contestas a todos mis SMS y el otro día viniste al cine conmigo.

-Eso era porque mi madre se enteró de que me invitabas y me obligó a ir.

-Yo también te quiero.-Estaba casi seguro de que lo decía de broma.- ¿Eso es para Premolar?

-Ugh…-Se quejó.- ¡Colmillo! ¡SE LLAMA COLMILLO! ¿Tanto te cuesta aprenderte los nombres de mis mascotas?

-Si no les pusieras nombres que pueden ser continuados, como números o piezas dentales no los confundiría.-Explicó. Edward prefirió no contestar.-Caleb me ha dicho que si queríamos ir al cine hoy. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Por qué te ha preguntado "si queremos"?-Se extrañó el de pelo cobrizo, dándole de beber de la jeringuilla a un diminuto murciélago que había en su cuarto.

-Pues porque donde vas tú voy yo, y donde voy yo vas tú.-Se explicó, con una gran sonrisa.

-No, donde voy yo vas tú. Punto.-Puntualizó.

-Bueno, ¿vas a venir o qué?-Frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-Depende. ¿Qué peli es?

-Dice que es una de vampiros. Pensé que te gustaría. No tengo ni idea de que va, pero Elisa quiere verla, así que debe ser buena.

-¿Crepúsculo?

-¡Eso!

-He oído hablar de ella, debe ser buena. Lo curioso es que la mayoría de fans son chicas. ¿No será de romance?-Preguntó receloso.

-¡Nah! Será porque habrá algún tío bueno en la peli y eso. Ya conoces a las chicas… Creo.-Rió.- ¿Vienes?

-Supongo que si. ¿A que hora?

-A las cinco y media hemos quedado en la puerta.

-Bien, allí estaré.

-Oye…-Interpretó el silencio y la mirada del mayor como una incitación a seguir.-¿Te sentarás a mi lado?-Preguntó.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó.

-¡No, tonto! Solo es por si hay alguna escena de susto.-Miró a los ojos dorados del chico.-Eres el único que sabe que la sangre me da pavor. Si Caleb se enterase se reiría de mí.

A pesar de sus discusiones y sus insultos, él sabía que el rubio era su mejor amigo, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. No podía negarle nada a esa mirada triste, a esos ojos verdes… Así que, evadiendo su mirada llena de súplica, hizo como hacía un gran esfuerzo al dar su respuesta.

-Está bien, pero nada de grititos.-Pidió. Una enorme sonrisa atravesó el rostro del más joven, que se despidió con un efusivo "hasta luego" y salió de la casa, despidiéndose casi a gritos de la madre de Edward.

Suspiró. Aquel estúpido chico lo irritaba y agotaba hasta límites insospechados. Era demasiado hiperactivo, y él era muy calmado, necesitaba tranquilidad casi constante. Cuando estaba en la biblioteca estudiando muchas veces había sido sorprendido por sus gritos y expulsado de allí por armar jaleo, cuando aseguró miles de veces que no lo conocía de nada. A pesar de todas esas molestias que le ocasionaba de manera constante era de ayuda en muchas ocasiones. Aunque ahora no recordaba ninguna. Se tumbó en la cama a esperar que la comida estuviese lista. Se estiró y perdió la mirada en el techo. ¿Por qué era amigo de alguien como Mark?

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Una niño de pelo cobrizo esta sentado en un rincón del parque, llorando desconsoladamente, agachado, viendo como unos niños mayores que él se habían apoderado del tobogán y le habían empujado, haciéndolo caer, para que no subiese él también, y nadie había ido a socorrerlo, o a regañarlos. Unos pies aparecieron en el suelo, seguidos de unas rodillas. Un niño en cuclillas le tendía una mano y un pañuelo de papel, con una agradable sonrisa. Tenía la cara manchada de tierra y el pelo revuelto.

-¡Hola!-Saludó. El chico lo miró. Él estaba destrozado y no tenía ganas de ser simpático, y sin embargo el otro parecía que creía que era el momento apropiado de sonreírle, así que frunció más el ceño, pero aceptó el pañuelo.-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó.

-Esos niños me empujaron al suelo y me echaron del tobogán.-Dijo, cuando creyó que su voz no podía sonar entrecortada.

-¡Eso es de ser muy maleducado!-Se quejó el otro, sentándose a su lado, abrazando sus piernas, mientras miraba como unos niños de entre siete y nueve años se divertían en dicho tobogán.

-¿Por qué no estás jugando?

-¡Oh! Unos niños me dijeron que ellos habían visto primero el columpio, así que me levanté y me fui a buscar otro juego, pero unas niñas no me dejaron jugar por ser chico, no se saltar a la comba, y los del futbol dicen que soy muy pequeño y que ya son muchos. Así que esperaré a que les falte alguien o a que dejen algún columpio libre.-Dijo, con la total inocencia que puede tener un niño de tres años.

¿De verdad creía que le iban a dejar jugar al futbol cuando faltase uno? ¿O que dejarían el columpio libre para él? O era demasiado bueno, o era muy tonto. Edward lo miró asombrado. A sus cinco años estaba llorando por un tobogán, cierto es que le habían empujado, pero su acompañante, dos años más joven, había cedido todas sus formas de diversión para contentar a otros. Quizá el ya tenía muchas cosas y no le importaba…

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-Pidió el mayor, secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Claro que si! Pero… ¿a que?-Preguntó confuso.

-En mi casa tengo juguetes. Puedes venir conmigo.

-¡Vale!-Sonrió y se levantó de un salto, dándole la mano. El mayor la aceptó, sonriéndole ampliamente.- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-¿Amigos? Yo no tengo amigos.-Acababa demudarse y no conocía a nadie.

-Yo tampoco.-Sonrió, creyendo que era una gran coincidencia.-Bueno, tengo un vecino algo molesto, pero es simpático. Solo que no juego mucho con él. Dice que sus padres lo llevan a algo llamado _monsertavorio._

-¿Qué?-Preguntó extrañado.- ¡Hala!-Parecía haberlo captado.-Se dice _monestatorio._

-Lo que sea…-Hizo un gesto parecido a cuando una espanta una mosca.-Suele ir allí con una funda negra en la mano que nunca me deja tocar.-Se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor a ese sitio se va a aprender a ser Ninja.-Intuyó el otro. El más joven se sorprendió y continuó con la conversación de camino a la casa del más mayor.

_***Flashback***_

* * *

El chico rió tirado en la cama. "Conservatorio" no era una palabra tan difícil, después de todo. Se levantó al tercer grito de "la comida está en la mesa" de su madre. Abrió la puerta y se sentó a la mesa, con su padre y su madre.

Llegadas las cinco de la tarde casi saltó del sofá, dejando caer el mando a escasa distancia de la cabeza de Zero.

-¡Lo siento, Zero!-Era verdad que _Sálvame _te lavaba el cerebro. No lo había visto ni cinco minutos y ya había olvidado que tenía que ducharse y salir de casa para llegar al cine, con dinero para la entrada y la cena. Y por supuesto llevarse más por si Mark olvidaba, como de costumbre, su cartera y se quedaba sin cena y sin entrada. Cogió las gafas de sol, el mp3, las llaves, le dio un beso a su madre, que le preguntó desde la puerta del salón a donde iba tan deprisa, y con una corta respuesta, salió de la casa, casi tropezando con el perro.

Caminó rápido, con el mp3 a tope de volumen. Las llaves le tintineaban en el bolsillo del pantalón, en el que también llevaba la cartera y el móvil. La canción _Ice, _de Kaito, sonaba ahora en los auriculares que llevaba en los oídos. Aún llevaba el pelo algo mojado, por suerte siempre acababa en su sitio sin necesidad de peinarlo mucho, aunque si lo despeinaban era la guerra. Las gafas de sol eran de agradecer, pues el sol le venía de frente. Apagó el mp3 al entrar por la puerta del centro comercial y encontrarse con el grupo de chicos.

-Siento… llegar tarde…-Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, llegas con diez minutos de sobra, el que nos preocupa es Mark. Aún no ha llegado.-Anunció Caleb, un chico rubio, de ojos azules, bastante parecido a Mark, al chocarle la mano y estrechársela.

Se acercó a darle dos besos a Elisa, una chica rubia de pelo corto y ojos verdes; saludó a Simon, otro chico rubio de ojos azules, de pelo muy corto; a Alex, un chico castaño, más joven que él, con gafas de montura azul; y a Jace, un chico alto, más o menos como él, moreno, de ojos grises y serio.

Al poco tiempo llegó el chico rubio, azorado.

-Ho-hola…-Saludó, casi sin poder respirar.

-Llegas tarde.

-N-no me digas…-Se quejó, con una mano en la cintura.

-Vamos entrando. Tenemos entradas en la fila dieciséis, por el medio. Date prisa.-Fueron entrando, por orden de la chica, que parecía ser muy líder del grupo. Edward miró a ambos lados, a los demás que se iban y al rubio recién llegado. Levantó la vista y lo miró con una sonrisa forzada.

-Vamos, no tardaré.-Aseguró. Se puso recto y caminó hacia la taquilla. Edward lo cogió de la mano. Algo que nunca había hecho, y menos en público. Lo acompañó a la taquilla. El otro se sonrojó, no solía ir de la mano con sus amigos delante de tanta gente.

-S-suéltame… U-una entrada para Crepúsculo…-Pidió.

-¿Su pareja no entra con usted?

-¡¿A usted que le importa?! ¡N-no es mi pareja!-Gritó.-Déme la entrada.-Pidió.

-Solo nos queda la fila catorce y la diecisiete.-Explicó la mujer, con su inexpresiva voz.

-¿Qué? Pero tiene que ser la dieciséis.

-Mala suerte, chico.-Dijo ella.

-Désela.-Pidió Edward.

-E-eddie…-Fue a reprocharle.

-Hazme caso.-El chico abandonó la cola y empezó a hablar con una chica que antes estaba en al cola. ¿Le estaba buscando una novia a Mark? El chico pagó corriendo, viendo de reojo como el mayor lo señalaba y él se enrojecía poco a poco. Edward volvió y la chica se marchó.

-¿Qué hacías?-Preguntó.

-Esa chica tenía una entrada para la misma fila que tu, justo a tu lado.

-¿Estás tonto?-Le dijo, rojo como un tomate, mirando a la chica irse.

-¿Qué?-Rió, ante la cara del otro.

-No voy a ponerme con ella sin conocerla…-Se quedó.

-He dicho tenía. Me ha cambiado su entrada porque prefería mi fila. Me sentaré contigo. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Gracias.-Dijo, con una sonrisa. Lo cogió de la mano y echó a correr.

-La peli empieza en un minuto.

* * *

Cuando la película terminó y los amigos salieron, comentaron amablemente su opinión acerca de lo que habían visto, por Elisa.

-¡Vaya bodrio de película!-Se quejó Simon.

Omitamos algunas detalles de la primera frase, como "amablemente".

-¡Ha sido preciosa!-Dijo Elisa, de camino al turco.

-Opino lo mismo-La defendió Alex.

-Pelota…-Rió Caleb por lo bajo.-Calzonazos…-Siguió lanzando insultos.

-Dijiste que era de vampiros, no de bolas de discoteca andantes.-Explicó Edward.

-Pues el protagonista era guapísimo.

-Se te parecía, Edward. Hasta se llamaba como tu.-Se burló Mark.

-Cállate…-Bufó. Se sentó en una mesa de fuera, dejándose caer con desgana.

-No seas así.-Mark se sentó a su lado.

-La película era de vampiros.-Elisa se mantuvo en su posición, sentándose también.

Discutieron sobre el tema hasta que un chico de unos treinta años y con acento les tomó nota. Siguieron rebatiendo argumentos hasta que unos platos rebosantes de comida aparecieron frente a ellos y olvidaron el tema.

Edward era un chico de veinte años, universitario, totalmente normal, con amigos, que hacía una vida de joven normal, y sin problemas. Estaba contento con su vida normal y sus costumbres normales, pero todo eso iba a cambiar…

* * *

**¿Que? Esto también es un bodrio, ¿eh? Jajajajaja No es tan malo... creo. Espero que os haya hecho reír y todas esas cosas ^^**

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo.**


	3. Mi memoria y tu sonrisa

**¡Hola! Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo de _Todo al revés_ ^^ Perdonar las posibles faltas, la primera mitad la escribí anoche en el portátil, que tiene un teclado bastante malo, y la segunda mitad en el ordenador actual.**

* * *

**Todo al revés**

_Capítulo 3 - Mi memoria y tu sonrisa_

Aquella noche la cena se alargó más de lo normal. Eran casi las once cuando Edward echó un vistazo a su inseparable reloj. Se despidió del resto, con cara de sueño, y se levantó, dispuesto a pagar su parte. Antes de que llegara su turno, Mark se había levantado y se había puesto a su lado. Edward lo miró, esperando una explicación convincente. Mark se limitó a sonreír, con su total naturalidad y su habitual despiste. Edward levantó una ceja, gesto que Mark ya había identificado hace tiempo en el chico como un "_¿Hola? ¿Se puede saber que haces?". _Mark reaccionó.

-¡Ah! Hoy invito yo, por la vez pasada. Y te acompaño a casa.-Añadió.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta.-Aseguró.-Además, soy yo quien debería acompañarte. Estás muy perdido.-Rió. Se acercó a hacer entrega de la cantidad de dinero requerida, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

-Dije que invitaba yo.-Lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera, despidiéndose con la mano del resto de sus amigos.

-Ahí va la parejita.-Anunció Caleb al resto, disimulando hacia los otros con una sonrisa.

-¿Les diremos algún día que lo sabemos?-Se preguntó Simon.

-¡De eso nada! Tienen que contárnoslo ellos.-Le recriminó Elisa, cruzándose de brazos.

Mark no soltó el brazo de Edward durante el camino, y se entusiasmaba al ver un escaparte que mostraba cosas que él quería o que le sorprendían. Edward soportaba sus gritos de entusiasmo y sus constantes paradas. Lo miraba de reojo cuando la parada duraba más de diez minutos. El chico se disculpaba y reanudaba su camino.

-Edward...

-¿Si?-El rubio paró en seco, reteniendo al otro a su lado, porque aún iba cogido de él.

-¿Por qué... me soportas?-Preguntó, mirando al suelo. Edward estaba a unos centímetros de él. La mano de Mark descansaba sobre la fosa de su codo. Se quedó mirándolo con cara de tonto, esperando a que le dijese que le tomaba el pelo, y siguiese con su habitual sonrisa. Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a esperar. Edward pensó bien que iba a responder a aquello.

-Porque te quiero.-Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.-Eres mi mejor amigo.-Aseguró. Se acercó más a él y le levantó la cabeza con la otra mano.-¿A qué viene eso?

-Me he dado cuenta de que te incomodo muchas veces.-Parecía que iba a llorar.-Y aún no se cómo alguien como tú me aguanta.-Se lastimó.

-Oye, lo que te hace diferente a mi es precisamente lo que me une a ti-Aseguró.-Además, ¿quien hubiese venido a verme a casa cuando yo estaba solo y aburrido?-Preguntó.-¿O quien andaría por ahí contándome historias sobre como una "niña malvada" le acosaba y él se defendía con un palo?-Rió.

-¿Aún recuerdas eso? Además, no era una "niña malvada".-Se quejó. Sintió la mirada del mayor.-Vale, era una niña. ¡Pero te juro que lo de los ojos era de verdad!-Aseguró.

Edward rió y tiró de su brazo, arrastrándolo calle arriba, hacia su casa. Una vez que se halló frente a una verja de color verde botella se apoyó con una mano en la pared de ladrillo.

-Se suponía que yo te iba a acompañar a ti.-Se quejó el pequeño.

-¿Y dejar que vuelvas solo con tu atractiva cara en mitad de la noche? ¡Ni loco!-Bromeó el de pelo cobrizo. El chico no se movió en un rato.-¿No vas a entrar?-Preguntó, señalando con el pulgar la verja de la urbanización.

-¿No te vas a despedir?

-Hasta luego.-Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, tras chasquear la lengua.

-¡Así no!-Se quejó, con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?-Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¡MARK!-Se alejó de él rojo, con cara de susto.

-¡Te estaba tomando el pelo!-Rió el rubio, dejando escapar las lagrimas de risa.-Buenas noches.-Abrió la puerta y le lanzó un beso. Cuando la puerta se cerró aún se oían sus risotadas. Edward negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Lo había vuelto a engañar.

De camino a su casa, algo llamó su atención. Unos ojos verdes brillantes lo observaban. Se sorprendió. Nunca había visto unos ojos así. Parecía que habían pestañeado, pero no volvieron a abrirse. Continuó su camino, receloso. Lo más probable es que Mark le estuviese tomando el pelo con unas lentillas de halloween. Prosiguió con su camino. Su casa estaba a un par de calles más arriba. Volvió a ver esos ojos cerca de él y frenó de golpe. Casi se dio de boca con el bordillo de la acera. Dio un traspié y subió el bordillo. Miró en derredor, no vio nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

-Estoy cansado, eso es todo.-Se dijo, en voz alta, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Dio un par de pasos y vio a una chica sentada en el bordillo. El pelo castaño le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Se preguntó que debía hacer durante varios minutos. Solo era una chica de su edad, aproximadamente. No podía pasarle nada. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Perdona…-Ella se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe, mirándolo asustada. ¿Asustada? Llevaba gafas de sol, no podía saber si estaba realmente asustada, pero su agitada respiración y ese repentino salto fueron suficientes pruebas. ¿Por qué llevaba gafas de sol? A lo mejor era ciega…-Lo siento.-Se disculpó. -¿E-estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-Inquirió, con una sonrisa, intentando calmarla y que su tono sonase amistoso. Ella no habló, parecía estar sopesando la respuesta.

-¡Mi perro!-Soltó.-M-mi perro guía… Se ha escapado. Está algo desentrenado.-Entonces si era ciega.-N-no puedo volver a casa.

-Si me dices donde vives yo puedo ayudarte. Vivo aquí desde que tenía cinco años.-Se ofreció.-Para que te fíes de mí te daré mi DNI y así podrás denunciarme si te robo o te hago algo.-Bromeó. Aún así le entregó el carnet de identidad.-La chica bajó la vista, como si pudiese verlo. Él sonrió y la cogió del brazo.

La acompañó hasta casa, e incluso subió con ella y la dejó en la puerta de la casa. Recuperó su DNI y se despidió.

-¡Espera!-Pidió ella. Él giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo?-Inquirió. Quizá había olvidado colocar la llave en la cerradura.- ¿Es por la llave…?

-¡No! ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-Preguntó, con la voz casi en un murmullo casi inaudible, sonrojándose.

-Edward.-Respondió, con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tu eres…?

-Esperanza.

-No lo olvidaré.-Aseguró.-Bueno, llego tarde y tengo que estudiar, así que no puedo acostarme muy tarde. Hasta otra.-Se despidió y subió al ascensor. Reemprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. Los ojos brillantes no volvieron a acecharle.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente buscó información en Internet, pero no aparecía nada concreto. Su única solución en esos instantes era Mark. Marcó su número, paseándose por el dormitorio, esperando una respuesta. La voz alegre del rubio sonó al otro lado del auricular.

-¡Hola!

-¡Mark! Soy yo, necesito que veng…

-Lo siento, pero en este momento no puedo atenderte. Puedes dejarme un mensaje después del _pip_ y te llamaré, o puedes colgar el teléfono y te llamaré igualmente.-Tras la última palabra sonó un _"pip" _y automáticamente se hizo el silencio. Mark nunca dejaba saltar el contestador. ¡Nunca! Y menos si era él. Había llegado a tener una conversación con él en horario de clase, porque le había llamado sin querer y Mark le contestó durante una clase muy importante. Era capaz de responder durante un examen. Se dio cuenta de que el tiempo corría, así que dejó un rápido mensaje de voz.

-Mark, llámame. Necesito que vengas.-Y colgó. Esperó impaciente la llamada de vuelta. Quizá no tuviese saldo. Pero podría llamarlo desde el teléfono fijo. ¿Por qué Mark no contestaba a su llamada? ¡Esta vez era importante!-No me gusta que me hagas bromas así en estos momentos…-Murmuró, mirando con rencor el teléfono, que descansaba sobre la cama.

Pasó media hora y no recibió una llamada. Pasó una hora y siguió esperando la llamada. Volvió a llamar. Pasó media hora más y no obtuvo respuesta. Empezó a hervirle la sangre. ¿Mark estaba pasando de él? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Se vistió y cogió sus cosas. No había nadie en casa. Caminó calle abajo tan rápido como pudo y se paró frente al portal de su mejor amigo. Llamó al timbre. Nadie contestó en un rato. Volvió a llamar. La voz de la madre de Mark le sorprendió.

-¿Si?

-Señora Logan, soy Edward. ¿E-está Mark?-Preguntó, casi con miedo de saber la respuesta.

-No, cariño. ¿No te dijo que hoy se iba a un campamento?

-¿A… A un campamento? ¿No es… un poco mayor…?-Inquirió.

-¡Eddie! Como monitor.-Se explicó ella, con una leve risa.- ¿De verdad no sabías nada?-Se extrañó.

-N-no.-Se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Intentaba recordar a Mark haciendo dicho comentario. Diciéndole que le echaría de menos, o algo así.

-¿Edward?

-¡Si! Eh… Gracias, señora Logan. Siento haberla molestado.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Entiendo que estés preocupado. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres pasar? Puedo decirle que te llame si hablo con él.

-¿Me haría ese favor?-Casi pudo notar el mismo la emoción en su voz.

-Claro, hijo.-Rió un poco.-Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estamos.

-Si. Gracias, señora Logan.-Escuchó como dejaba el auricular y se coraba la comunicación. No supo que hacer una vez finalizada la conversación. ¿Mark llamaría a casa ese mismo día? ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Lo llamaría a él? Volvió a llamar al timbre, muy avergonzado.

-¿Si?-Preguntó la voz de la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Disculpe, soy yo otra vez. ¿Sabe cuando volverá Mark?

-En un mes, cariño.-Respondió.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se escandalizó.

-¡Oh, lo siento, Eddie, tesoro!-Se lamentó.-Sé que es mucho tiempo…-La interrumpió.

-¿Dónde es ese campamento?

-E…En Valencia, casi. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-La mujer ya conocía el lado oscuro del de pelo cobrizo.

-No se preocupe, señora. Estaré bien.-Salió corriendo, de vuelta a casa. Por el telefonillo seguía gritando la voz de la rubia.

-¡¿Eddie?! ¡Edward! ¡Llamaré a tus padres!-Le dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Le gente que había cerca miraban al chico y al telefonillo. Edward llegó a casa, y abrió justo cuando su madre descolgaba el teléfono.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se asustó. El chico se apresuró a coger las llaves del coche, algo de dinero para gasolina y salió por la puerta. La cabeza de su madre apareció en la ventana, gritándole.- ¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡NO COJAS EL COCHE! ¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?! ¡EDDIE!

-¡Lo siento mamá, pero voy a cargarme a Mark!-Anunció, sin mirarla. Se subió a un Toyota FS-HS plateado y arrancó, preparado para cargarse al maldito rubio, que nunca vería sus diecinueve venir. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal de que se hubiese ido sin decirle nada? Quizá porque eso no era propio de él y tenía que haber un motivo de peso. Eso era lo que le preocupaba, sin duda. Así que se fue a buscarlo para ver que ocurría.

* * *

Bajó del coche, que se llenó de tierra al entrar por un estrecho camino. Tendría que volver a lavarlo. Le dijeron que el campamento _Intercamp_ estaba por allí, pero que aún era pronto para ir, que estaba cerrado. No podía estar cerrado si Mark estaba allí. Caminó cuesta arriba, por un sinuoso camino, hasta una cabaña bastante grande, que suponía sería el comedor, o alguna habitación de refugio por si llovía… O donde durmiesen todos… Aquello parecía desierto. Empujó la puerta y se asomó. Estaba todo lleno de polvo y olía a cerrado. Los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana y dejaban ver las motas de polvo revoloteando por la estancia. Limpió una ventana con la mano, que se le puso gris. Puso cara de asco, y se limpió con un trapo viejo y húmedo que había cerca, y terminó de limpiar la ventana. La luz se hizo más intensa.

-¿Hola?-Preguntó. Le respondió alguien, sí… Su propio eco.- ¿Mark? Soy Edward, vengo a darte una colleja.-Dijo al aire. Pero nadie respondió.- ¡Si es una broma no tiene gracia!-Se quejó. Se acercó a una gran mesa, con sillas apiladas alrededor. En ella descubrió un objeto extraño. Era un cartel con algo escrito.-Ce… Cerrado… ¡Cerrado por cese de actividades! -Se alertó. Salió al exterior. No había nadie alrededor, no había ruido, no parecía ni siquiera una broma de mal gusto. Se subió al coche y volvió a casa. Tuvo que parar varias veces a beber agua, refrescarse y tomar el aire. Se estaba mareando. ¿Cómo era posible que Mark estuviese en un sitio cerrado? Allí no había nadie. Su madre le había mentido, quizá por petición de su hijo. Pero, ¿por qué a él? ¿Ya no eran amigos? ¿Lo habían sido alguna vez? Se enfadó consigo mismo por ser tan crédulo. ¿Y si todos estos años Mark había fingido ser amigo suyo para reírse de él? ¿Quizá por una apuesta, o por diversión, o por sacarle el dinero? ¿O todo era producto se su paranoia? Reemprendió el camino de vuelta, y dejó el coche en el hueco más cercano a la puerta. Subió a casa. Le esperaba una buena. Su padre y su madre estaban sentados en el sofá, de brazos cruzados.- ¿Qué?-Preguntó, con desgana.

-¿Cómo que _"qué"_? –Preguntó su padre.- ¡¿Te parece bien irte así como así, con el coche, dejando a tu madre preocupada?!

-¡Papá, era mi obligación…!

-¡Tu obligación es estudiar, pasear al perro, poner la mesa y buscar un buen trabajo! ¡No salir corriendo a darte una vuelta a buscar a un amiguito en Valencia!

-¡Papá, allí no había nadie!

-¡Entonces vas solo por diversión! ¡Me doy una vuelta hasta Valencia y vuelvo! ¿Crees que la gasolina es gratis?-Zero continuaba dando brincos y soltando babas.

-¡Papá escúchame!-Pidió.- ¡Nunca, NUNCA, me escuchas! ¡Mi mejor amigo no contesta al teléfono! ¡No me dice que se va, y encima se va un mes entero! ¡Su madre dice que está en un campamento y cuando llego allí resulta que está cerrado por cese! ¿Podrías tu, que tienes soluciones para todo, explicarme que sentido le ves a eso?-Parecía que por una vez su padre le escuchaba, y estaba de acuerdo en que eso era extraño.-Ahora dime que me está gastando una broma, porque estoy empezando a preocuparme.

-¿Acaso tienes pruebas de lo que dices?

-He hablado con su madre y asegura que él está fuera, y tengo esto.-Le mostró el cartel, con el logo del campamento.-Cerrado por cese de actividades.-Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La madre de Edward llamó a la madre de Mark. Veinte minutos después se acercó a su hijo.

-Le he dicho que ibas a ir a su casa a hablar con ella. Te está esperando.-Dijo ella, y le dio las llaves de la casa. Edward salió sin decir nada y caminó a casa del rubio, del que no sabía nada en todo el día, cuando la noche anterior se había asegurado de dejarlo en su casa. Llamó al timbre y le abrieron sin preguntar. Subió al primero. Allí estaba la rubia, en la puerta. Era más baja que él, por lo que la miraba desde arriba. Le enseñó el cartel, sin mediar palabra. Y a ella se le reflejaron en la cara la confusión y la preocupación. La mujer lo invitó a pasar, se sentaron en el sofá y tras minutos de silencio, le preguntó:

-¿Estás totalmente seguro?-él asintió.

-¿Y usted me asegura que Mark no está aquí?

-Le llamaron hace una semana del campamento ese. Le ofrecieron el trabajo y él aceptó. Pensé que te lo habría dicho. A mi me lo comentó tres días después, ya sabes que se le olvidan mucho las cosas.-Suspiró. Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Recordaba la cara que ponía cuando olvidaba algo y l mucho que le costaba recordarlo…

* * *

_"Entonces tú serás mi memoria y yo seré tu sonrisa"_

Eso fue lo que le dijo cuando ya llevaban dos años juntos. Mark solía olvidar cosas sencillas y Edward se las recordaba siempre. Y Eddie siempre estaba de morros y Mark le sacaba una sonrisa.

* * *

-Señora Logan, no se porqué Mark habrá hecho esto, pero estoy seguro de que o no lo ha hecho solo o de que ni lo había planeado así. Quiero decir que seguro que alguien lo ha engañado, pero no se porque harían algo así.-Intentó preocuparla lo menos posible.-No se preocupe, que procuraré dar con él en seguida. Mark estará bien, todo habrá sido un susto innecesario y yo le tiraré de la oreja.-Sonrió. Ella levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa, triste. Edward se levantó y salió por la puerta.-No puedo perder ni un minuto. Así que, procuraré estar aquí esta noche, con el rubiales entero.

Bajó las escaleras, saltando los escalones de cuatro en cuatro. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Empezó a caminar por las calles, buscando los sitios que Mark solía frecuentar con él. Llamó a Caleb, que vivía al lado de Mark. Ya estaba enterado del tema. No dudó en bajar a ayudarlo. Llamó al resto, que tampoco tardaron en encontrárselo por la calle, preguntando que había pasado.

-Mark recibió una llamada ofreciéndole trabajo, pero el sitio está cerrado y él no está allí. Creemos que es una broma de mal gusto de alguien que lo ha engañado. Así que vamos a buscarlo.-Procuró resumir todo lo que pudo, y vio como se separaban para ir a los sitios que Mark solía frecuentar. Al comenzar el atardecer una suave lluvia había comenzado a caer. La gente volvía a casa, pero los chicos no se rindieron en su búsqueda. Cayó la noche y se reencontró con el resto, frente a la casa de Mark, totalmente empapado. No encontró ni rastro de él. Los demás agacharon la mirada.- ¿Y bien?-Preguntó.

-Nada…-Dijo Caleb, sin levantar la vista. Se sentían avergonzados de no haber podido hacer nada. Se rascó la cabeza.

-Pues seguir buscando. ¡Tiene que estar en algún sitio!-Se quejó.

-Edward, ¿Cuántas veces has pasado tú por la tienda de golosinas?

-¡¿Qué?! Elisa, hablamos de Mark…

-¡Contesta!-Le ordenó.

-Diez…-Murmuró.

-Pues yo he pasado siete, Caleb ha pasado ocho, Simon otras cinco y Alex ha contado doce. No está.-Aclaró la rubia.

-P-pero…

-Seguiremos buscando mañana. Llamaremos a la policía. Lo que haga falta, pero así no vamos a conseguir nada.-Explicó. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y le dio un beso en la otra mejilla. Se marchó con Simon y Alex, que nunca se separaba de ella. Edward agachó la cabeza.

-Mierda…-Caleb pateó el suelo, haciendo que una piedra saliese disparada a gran distancia, salpicando. El pelo dorado le caía por la frente, pegándose a ella. Parecía enfadado.-Juro que si aparece le dejaré tocar el contenido de mi estuche negro…-Parecía que hablaba con Dios, o consigo mismo.-Hasta mañana-Se fue caminando, sin muchas ganas.

Edward tampoco sabía que había en ese estuche. Solo sabía que Caleb había ido al conservatorio desde pequeño, y que siempre evitaba decir que instrumento llevaba consigo. Empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, con las manos en los bolsillos. Elisa se encargaría de hablar con la madre de Mark, ella tenía más tacto. Se apoyó en una farola con el hombro izquierdo. Arrugó la frente, en contra de su voluntad, y empezó a llorar. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, para cubrírselos, y los sollozos se escapaban de entre sus labios. Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron y cayeron al suelo. La luz de la farola tintineó y se apagó, sumiendo un buen trecho de calle en la oscuridad. Algo levantó mucho viento a su lado. Levantó la vista, por encima de su propia mano. Se secó las lágrimas y miró alrededor. Cogió un poco de aire y avanzó un par de pasos. Le parecía haber visto algo o alguien un par de pasos más adelante. Otra vez ese viento, y la siguiente farola se apagó. Solo pudo distinguir una silueta, aparentemente femenina, no muy alta, con mucho pelo, parada junto a la farola. Se acercó, sin hacer ruido. Otra vez el viento lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos, y se le escapó un quejido. La mata de pelo se revolvió en el aire, y aparecieron unos ojos marrones brillantes. ¿Cuántas cosas brillantes había visto ya?

Una vez Mark le contó una historia de una niña con ojos brillantes a la que había tirado un palo. Quizá esta criatura supiese algo del chico. Se acercó corriendo, resbalando, con la carretera mojada. Cada vez se estaba calando más, pero le daba igual. Tenía que saber que estaba pasando. Corrió carretera arriba, siguiendo a aquella criatura. Por dónde esta pasaba se iban apagando las farolas. Corría como si fuese un rayo. La persiguió igualmente, él también era muy rápido. Resbaló un poco, y puso una mano en el suelo para no caer. Se recuperó y continuó corriendo.

-¡Espera!-Pidió.- ¡Necesito hablar contigo!-Gritó. Se vio en una carretera desierta, donde solo quedó una farola encendida. La criatura había desaparecido. Él estaba empapado. Su camiseta negra se le había pegado al cuerpo, y su pelo ya no mantenía su fiel estilo rebelde. Las gotas de lluvia le resbalaban por la nariz y las veía caer al suelo.- ¡No sé quien o qué eres, pero necesito preguntarte algo muy importante!-Aseguró.-Por favor…-Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca como si de aliento se tratase. Eran casi inaudibles incluso para él. Pero no pareció importar. Aquella _"cosa" _parecía tener bueno oído. Escuchó unas ramas partirse en un árbol cercano y giró la cabeza e golpe para mirar. Las hojas del árbol movieron un poco.

Acto seguido unos pies se posaron en el suelo, partiendo ramitas secas, de un salto. Estaba agazapada. Se estiró, recobrando la compostura y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. No era muy alta, todo lo contrario. Una mata de pelo castaño y revuelto, mojado y algo encrespado tapaba con varios mechones una cara pálida, de ojos brillantes y marrones, en la que había dibujada una sonrisa torcida.

-Te escucho.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Me ha costado lo mío, porque estoy haciendo veinte mil cosas a la vez XD.**

**El nombre del campamento y la marca del coche, al igual que el titulo de crepusculo y el nombre (solo el nombre) del personaje y del perro de este, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, si no por falta de imaginación, o cualquier otro motivo. ^^**


	4. ¡No es una cita!

**Como siempre, pido disculpas por las posibles faltas y también pido perdón por mis idas de olla XD. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

**Todo al revés**

_Capítulo 4 - ¡No es una cita!_**  
**

-Te escucho.

-Yo… Em…-No sabía por donde empezar. En realidad no había planeado el que ella pretendiese escucharlo. Ahora tenía que empezar a hablar rápido o ella desaparecería tan rápida como antes.- ¿Co-conoces a un chico rubio, con los ojos verdes? Es más o menos así de alto.-Comentó, algo asustado, colocando una mano a la altura de su mejilla derecha, para que la chica se hiciera una idea de la estatura del joven.

-¿Si lo conociese estaría todavía soltera?-Inquirió, con ironía, dibujando una sonrisa aún más torcida que la anterior. El mayor se extrañó ante tal respuesta. Parecía que la chica tenía una debilidad. Eso podría significar…

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

-¿Yo? Absolutamente nada. No le conozco, no lo he visto… Pero podrías presentármelo.-Dejó caer aquello con un gesto de muñeca. Lo miró fijamente, sin moverse del sitio.

-¿Y que estás buscando?-Preguntó, casi sin querer saber la respuesta.

-¡Oh, eso es simple! La estoy buscando a ella.-Respondió llanamente.-El resto no te incumbe.-Sugirió, al ver que quería interrumpir.-A parte de eso, estoy buscando un ayudante.

-¿Qué eres?-Preguntó. Aún la miraba con recelo, sin saber si debía seguir preguntando por el tema anterior o era mejor desviarse a resolver dudas sobre "que" era ella.

-Esa pregunta es un poco descortés, ¿no crees?-Parecía que le estaba vacilando. ¿Por qué todo le daba tan igual? ¡¿Y por qué había decidido escucharlo, sino le importaba lo que él dijese?! ¿Por diversión?-Mírame y dime que parezco.-Extendió los brazos a ambos lados, inclinando un poco la cabeza, esperando una respuesta.

La observó bien. Tenía el aspecto de una chica. Era una chica. Bajita, de pelo revuelto, castaño oscuro. Tenía los ojos rasgados, y bajo estos se extendían unas pecas no muy resaltadas, que llenaban sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto de lo más infantil. En ella, lo único que resaltaba se sobremanera eran sus pechos, bastante marcados por una camiseta azul de tirantes con escote. No solía ver a chicas con una delantera así, pero aquello podía ser hasta normal. Lo único que no era humano en aquella personita era el brillo de sus ojos. Y a lo habían estado observando antes, y ahora la tenía delante y no parecía una criatura tan malvada, pero no hay que juzgar a nadie por las apariencias. Mark le había contado una historia en la que una chica de ojos brillantes se le acercaba. Él, como todo niño de cuatro años, asustado de ver algo fuera de lo normal, se defendió. Utilizó un palo que le dio en la frente. Quizá debería empezar por ahí.

-Mi amigo…-Empezó despacio, tanteando el terreno.- me contó una historia hace años. Me dijo…

-¡Que enternecedor!-Se burló.- ¿Y a mi qué?

-Déjame terminar.-Pidió, sin querer sonar maleducado. Estaba claro que ella no se cortaría en defenderse, al fin y al cabo, no parecía humana del todo.-Por favor.-Añadió, ante la mirada fulminante de la joven.-Me dijo que se encontró con una chica de ojos verdosos y brillantes. ¿Estás segura de que no lo conoces?

-¿Acaso tengo los ojos verdosos?-Inquirió. Entonces la chica de la noche anterior no era ella.-Segura. Desde que tengo los ojos así no salgo a la calle de noche. Hasta que me mudé, hace casi un año.

-Entonces no me sirves de nada…-Se quejó, por lo bajo.

-Puede que yo a ti no…-¿Lo había oído a esa distancia de él? La miró sorprendido.-Pero tu a mi si…-Sonrió, una vez más, dejando entrever unos colmillos pequeños, pero afiladísimos.

-¡¿Es por eso que me observas desde hace días?!-Preguntó, intentado ver si se daba por aludida y sabía algo del tema. Deseaba saber el motivo que había llevado a alguien a perseguirlo en mitad de la noche.

-¡¿Yo?!-Se ofendió.- ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguir a un niñato insolente, egocéntrico y maleducado!-Le espetó. Era mejor no meterse con ella, pero no tenía un buen día, precisamente.

-¡Mira, bicho; no me toques la moral que hoy tengo un humor de perros!

-¿Y has pensado en afeitarte?-Rió. Corrió hacia ella, con intención de golpearla, pero se apartó un segundo después de que el puño apretado del mayor chocase contra el aire que había en el lugar que antes ocupaba su cabeza.

-¿Q-que…?

-En serio, no te merece la pena dejarte la piel en pelear con alguien como yo. Soy mucho más rápida, fuerte y ágil que tú.-Se enorgulleció. Ahora él estaba cerca, no podría preveer sus movimientos, así que era el momento de atacar de nuevo. Golpeó el tronco del árbol sobre el que ella se apoyaba. Simplemente inclinó la cabeza.-Hablo en serio, nene.-Soltó, con aires de superioridad, aún con la cabeza inclinada.

-¡Exijo un combate justo!

-¡¿Exigencias a mi?!-Se ofendió ella.- ¡No me hagas reír! No ganarías ni con veinte tíos como tu.

¿Se había mirado bien? No medía más un metro treinta, era de constitución muy delgada… ¿Creía de verdad que podría con él? Aunque había demostrado gran velocidad y agilidad. Pero la fuerza... no debía ser su punto "fuerte".

-No creas que soy tan flojo como aparento. ¡Mírate a ti! Alardeas de algo que aún no has demostrado que sea cierto yt ni siquiera lo aparentas.-Se burló. Molestarla no era buena idea.

-¡¿Me estás llamando débil?!

-No he dicho eso, pero si así lo crees…-Dijo aquello como si no fuese su intención decir nada malo hacia ella. Se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y caminó carretera abajo, empapado por la lluvia, dando por zanjado el asunto.-Bueno, me voy a mi casa. Tengo que seguir buscando a mi amigo por la mañana.

-¡A MI NADIE ME DEJA CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA!-Se lanzó a por él, en un ataque de ira, y lo empotró contra el suelo. Había calculado mal y le dio de lleno. Por suerte puso sus manos en el asfalto, para impedir una caída de boca, pero el dolor se extendió por sus brazos. Al menos seguía entero. Se revolvió para dejarla contra el frío suelo y que no pudiese atacarlo.

-Lo único que veo que puedas usar como defensa son tus airbags.-Rió. Ella se tranquilizó y le retiró la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Edward se levantó y reemprendió el camino de vuelta. No tenía tiempo que perder con una loca inestable, que pretendía matarlo a mamporrazos, que no le ayudaba en nada, y se daba aires de grandeza. Al instante sintió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, y escuchó unas palabras antes de comerse, casi literalmente, el asfalto.

-¡Ahí te has pasado, pedazo de…!-Perdió el conocimiento antes de saber que clase de insultos e improperios lanzaría contra su persona.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, intentando enfocar algo, que le dijese que seguía vivo, o donde se encontraba. Le dolía la cabeza. Unas pequeñas gotitas de agua le caían en la cara. Pestañeó y todo seguía borroso, todo se movía frente a sus ojos. Consiguió, al fin, enfocar la imagen de un árbol partido por la mitad. El resto seguían en pie. El cielo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, y el agua fría que le caía en la cara venía de allí. Miró a ambos lados. A izquierda se extendía la carretera hacia arriba. ¿Dónde terminaría? A la derecha había una chica, sentada en el suelo, a su lado. Volvió la vista al frente y dio un giro brusco para ver otra vez a la chica. ¡Era la loca inestable!

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó, sin desviar su mirada de los árboles que habían enfrente, al otro lado de la carretera.

-N-no lo sé… Tú me has hecho esto…-Se quejó. Ella mantuvo su expresión seria.

-Lo siento. No me acostumbro a que digan cosas sobre mi pecho. No me gusta. No quería hacerte tanto daño, solo vengarme. No lo llevo bien.-Reconoció. Las gotas de agua le resbalaban por las mejillas, y una graciosa gota le colgaba de la punta de la nariz. Parecía hacerle cosquillas, porque torció la sonrisa y movió la nariz para que esta cayese al suelo. En realidad era bastante graciosa,

-¿Por qué a mi?-Preguntó él.

-¿El que?-Se asombró ella, al ver que desviaba el tema y no la regañaba o la hacía sentir mal.

-Que me sigan unos ojos brillantes, que me ataques, que desaparezca mi mejor amigo…-Expuso.

-No lo sé. Yo quería atraerte hasta aquí porque quería hablar contigo en privado. Cuando dijiste… eso…-Ella se sonrojó un poco y desvió la vista.

-¿Qué dije?-Se asombró al ver la reacción de ella. ¿Qué habría dicho?

-Cuando me pediste que esperase, y que necesitabas hablar conmigo, y que era importante…-Le explicó ella, rápidamente, como si no quisiese hablar mucho de sus palabras…

-Si.-Recordó.- ¿Que pasa?

-Hace un año aproximadamente me pasó lo mismo. Una chica de ojos verdosos y brillantes me ayudó, y quise agradecérselo. Pensé en como me sentí yo y en como te sentirías tu si yo no te escuchase. Así que decidí parar cuando me lo pediste. Mi plan era llevarte a una casa del bosque, para no mojarnos, pero me parecía arriesgado y cruel tenerte esperando, y quizá si no te hacía caso, dejases de seguirme. Justamente aquí fue donde yo desistí en mi carrera y dejé de seguirla, para pedirle que me escuchara…

-¿Y al final q…?

-¡Pero, vamos, que yo quería hablar contigo de otra cosa!-Se sacudió la cabeza, como si así ahuyentara los recuerdos.-Necesito ayuda.

-¡Oh, claro! Aquí estoy para servirla, mi señora.

-¿De verdad?-Se emocionó ella.

-¿Crees que después de esta paliza querría ayudarte en algo?

-Tengo algo que te interesa.

-¡¿Mark?!-Preguntó él, deseando que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

-¿Mark?-Ella miró alrededor. No había nadie.-No sé que tiene que ver, pero es un nombre precioso.-Opinó, con una sonrisa.-Jo, si yo fuese un chico me gustaría llamarme Mark…-Empezó a divagar, como una cría que se entretiene con cualquier tontería.

-N-no… Yo… Verás… ¡Escúchame!-Pidió. Ella lo miró.-Bien… Mark es el chico al que estoy buscando.

-¡Ah! Pues sí, es eso.

-¿Pero habías dicho que no lo conocías?

-Y no tengo el placer, la verdad. Con esa descripción y ese nombre es una pena, pero ya me lo presentarás.-Aquella tía se había escapado de un manicomio fijo.

-Pero… entonces…-El chico estaba descolocado, quizá por el golpe en la cabeza y por las incongruencias de la otra.

-Bueno, no lo tengo yo, exactamente. Se lo han llevado los otros.

-¿Los otros?

-Sí, otras criaturas malignas. Están en contra nuestra, y su reina es muy poderosa. Por supuesto yo no me quedo atrás, pero aún soy joven. No sé que les ha llevado a secuestrarlo. Bueno, en realidad si tengo una idea, pero no se porque a él. El caso es que yo necesito ayuda humana y tu das el perfil adecuado.-Le soltó.

-Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que unos seres malvados se han llevado a mi mejor amigo y tú estás tan tranquila? ¿Y además quieres mi ayuda?

-Necesito tu ayuda para vencer al bando enemigo, y así recuperar a tu amigo. Por eso quiero tu ayuda.-Le explicó. El chic lo pensó unos minutos. No sabía si era una trampa, ni en que clase de lío se estaría metiendo, pero si podía recuperar a Mark no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Acepto… Pero antes podrías darme algunos detalles, ¿no?

-Eso a su tiempo, Edward.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Se alertó él, tras un minuto de darle cuartelillo a al chica.

-Mmm… Yo… Te cogí el DNI mientras dormías.-Se excusó.

-¡Querrás decir mientras estaba inconsciente por tu culpa!-Se defendió. Ella rió un poco, avergonzada.- ¿Qué hora es?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Acaban de dar las cuatro y cuarto. Deberíamos irnos.

-Si, mis padres me mataran si ven que no he dormido en ca…

-¡De eso nada! Tienes que venir conmigo, me lo has dicho.

-¡Tu no dijiste que tuviese que irme!-Se incorporó, aún con dolor de cabeza. Ella se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡No seas tonto! Era obvio, en el mundo humano no podemos hacer nada. ¿Quieres recuperar a Mark o no?-Preguntó, tendiéndole una mano. Vaciló un momento. Seguía sin fiarse, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Mark. Le dio la mano y se puso en pie. Ella le sonrió.

Le obligó a pasar un brazo por sus hombros, para ayudarlo a caminar. Le había dado una buena tunda. Se disculpó todo el camino cuesta arriba. Se adentró en el bosquecillo, pisando ramitas y hojas. Tropezó con varias piñas a lo largo del camino. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Y encima la estaba dejando ayudarlo. Podría morir en cualquier momento. Estaba a punto de preguntar si faltaba mucho, tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de camino cuando una casita apareció al final de un camino, en un pequeño claro. Ella abrió al puerta, cuidándose de que no hubiese nadie. Una vez dentro pronunció unas extrañas palabras, y al instante se hallaron los dos en una especie de pueblo, con calles de adoquines, con aspecto de ser muy antiguo, casi fantasma. Pero parecía funcionar bien, pues de tanto en tanto se encontraban a gente por la calle, pero la chica no saludó a nadie. Parecía muy feliz, y sin embargo el resto de habitantes tenían un semblante serio. Edward la miró. No parecía importarle que muchos los mirasen de reojo, y algunos hasta con miedo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Oye, monina,-se inclinó bastante para poder hablar cerca de su oído. Ella no redujo la marcha, ni mucho menos, ni tampoco se preocupó por el tono aterrorizado del chico, que lo miraba todo con recelo.- ¿quién es esta gente y por que nos miran así? ¿Y en que idioma hablas tú? ¿Quién eres exactamente y que es este sitio?-Empezó a escandalizarse, y sus susurros parecían cada vez más desesperados.

-Esos son habitantes de este mundo, Demaratha. Nos miran así porque me conocen. Hablo en castellano, inglés, chapurreo el japonés y en arcano. Este sitio es mi hogar y yo soy Aida, graduada en la academia _Avernus _como demonio de la gula maestro, capitana del equipo C de demonios llamados a la filas y segunda en sucesión al poder de la ciudad por mis excelentes resultados en los estudios, entrenamientos, actividades extraescolares y extrarutinarias, y por obtener la mejor calificación en una batalla contra unos intrusos de otros mundos que pretendían derrocarnos.-Dijo todo aquello de carrerilla, como si estuviese muy acostumbrada a decirlo.

-¡¿Qué eres un que?!-Se escandalizó. -¡¿Todos son… demonios?1-Preguntó, con voz ahogada, atemorizado.

-Si, pero si vas conmigo no te pasará nada, ellos me reset… ¡Uh! Una maquina de chocolatinas-Se acercó corriendo a ella, obligando al chico a seguirla de cerca. Parecía una caricatura.-Oh, ojala pudiese sacarme una…-Dijo aquello como si quisiera un pequeño préstamo de dinero.

-Te presto algo…-Se resignó el mayor, dándose cuenta de que no acabarían nunca si no sacaban la chocolatina. Le dio una moneda de dos euros. La chica la miró con la boca abierta.

-E-Eddie… ¿Puedo llamarte Eddie?-Dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara, mirándolo. No esperó respuesta.-Claro que puedo…-Murmuró, volviendo a mirar sorprendida la moneda.

-¿Qué?-Se interesó el chico de pelo cobrizo.

-¡No sabía que eras tan generoso!

-¿Tan raro es prestar dinero?-Se asombró.

-No… ¡Lo sorprendente es dar tanto!-Anunció ella.

-¿Acaso eres pobre?-Se extrañó él.

-No, promedio.-Especificó.-Pero esto es una pasta.

-¡Saca ya la chocolatina!-Se quejó.

La chica se apresuró a meter la moneda en la máquina y salieron como veinte chocolatinas. El chico abrió los ojos y la boca de sobremanera.

-¡Mil gracias, Eddie! ¡Jo, nunca creía que me gastaría tanto dinero en chocolatinas!-Empezó a meterse una chocolatina en la boca, mientras todas las demás se apretujaban en sus bolsillos, que parecían a punto de estallar.

-¿Cuándo cuestan las chocolatinas aquí?-Preguntó.

-Diez céntimos humanos. Nos adaptamos a su moneda para cuando viniesen aquí evitarnos los cambios, pero nuestros precios son notablemente más bajos.-Explicó. ¡Y tanto!

Siguieron el camino en silencio. Solo se oía el masticar y el crujir del chocolate en la boca de… ¿Aida, dijo que se llamaba? Ya se lo aprendería, tenía tiempo…

Una enorme estructura de piedra se alzó frente a ellos. Era un castillo. Edward lo miró asombrado. Llegaron frente a una verja de metal, negra, algo oxidada. La chica le pidió que no hiciera ruido, llevándose un dedo a los labios. El chico asintió. Mejor no tener problemas con demonios. Ella pasó entre los barrotes de la verja, casi con facilidad. Se hundió los pechos con las manos, aguantó la respiración y terminó de pasar. Abrió la cadena desde dentro.

-Suelo escaparme de aquí en ocasiones especiales como esta, o cuando me aburro. El chico entró y ella volvió a echar la llave al candado. Soy la única que puede hacerlo, porque soy muy pequeñita. Bueno, yo y Zexion, un compañero mío. Seguro que te cae genial…-Empezó a hablar, otra vez, sin parar, sin levantar mucho la voz. Un enorme camino se extendía bajo sus pies. Él ya no lo escuchaba. Les quedaba un buen trecho hasta la puerta. A ambos lados del camino se extendían altos árboles tupidos, y flores.-Esto es obra del club de jardinería. Hay demonios a los que les gusta la jardinería, ¿sabes? Conozco uno que es el mejor de todo la acad… ¡Mmhh!-Edward volvió la cabeza. Algo le había tapado la boca a la chica y la había hecho atravesar los árboles. Se asomó, rápidamente, preocupado. Encontró una escena muy extraña.

Un chico más o menos de su estatura, con el pelo más largo que él y de color… ¡¿rosa?! Sí, era rosa… Estaba abrazando a la chica, que sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado. Tampoco había dejado de hablar. ¿Acaso respiraba?

-¡Marly! Justamente estaba empezando a hablar de ti. Tienes que conocer a mi nuevo amigo. Es un huma…-El chico la cortó, separándose de ella.

-¡Sabes que no se puede salir de los lindes de la academia!-Le reprochó.- ¡Pero tu sigues haciéndolo! ¡Algún día te pillarán y te expulsarán, y perderás todos tus títulos!-La riñó. Ella puso expresión triste.-Además… Sabes que cuando sales por ahí me preocupas mucho. ¿Es necesario que vayas sola?

-¡Lo siento! Pero era una emergencia. Te lo explicaré todo. Quiero que conozcas a Eddie.-Su sonrisa volvió a resaltarse en su rostro.- ¡Anda mira! Esa es su cabeza… O solo se le parece…-Inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo bien, con el ceño fruncido. El chico seguía anonadado.

-¡Soy yo!-Se quejó, reaccionando al fin. No podía apartar los ojos del pelo rosa del otro.

-¡Hola, Eddie!-Saludó ella, sorprendida por coincidir allí con un amigo humano.- ¡Que casualidad, estábamos hablando de ti!-Lo cogió de la mano y lo hizo pasar al escondite apartado.-Eddie es mi nuevo amigo humano. Eddie, este es Marluxia, uno de mis amigos…

-Mejores amigos.-Puntualizó él, mirando al chico nuevo.

-Es el mejor en el club de jardinería de la academia. Te estaba hablando de él antes de que viniera a darme la charla.-Sonrió al terminar las presentaciones.-Aún tienes que conocer a Zexion, y a Demyx… ¿Están dentro?-El de pelo rosa asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Pues vamos!-Cogió de la mano al de pelo cobrizo y lo sacó al camino, en dirección al portón de la academia. El otro no tardó en seguirlos, poniéndose al otro lado de la chica.-Y también quiero que conozcas a Luxord… Y a Vexen. Es tan rarito como tu, pero es majo…-Continuó. Uno no la estaba escuchando, solo intentaba asimilar la realidad, si se le podía llamar así, y el otro le lanzaba miradas asesinas al primero.- ¡No es que tu no lo seas, pero él también lo es!-Se explicó, pensando que la escuchaban.

-¡Aida!-Se volvió hacia ella.-Es todo muy interesante, de verdad, pero me gustaría que hablases más despacio. O esperases a que estuviese bien. Aún me duele la cabeza de nuestro "pequeño encuentro" bajo la lluvia.-Aquello no sonó muy bien para el otro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aida, que has hecho?!

-¡Oh, si! Le di una paliza, porque no quería escucharme.-Apareció una tímida sonrisa en el rostro del interlocutor. Edward desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué le caía mal, si solo era un humano arrastrado allí por una loca simpática?- Al final lo convencí para que viniese conmigo. Como puedes ver aún estamos empapados de la lluvia…-Empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Sí… lo veo…-Soltó, sin necesidad de mirar a nadie más que a la pequeña chica que iba entre los dos chicos.

A Edward le iba a estallar la cabeza. ¿Tanto le costaba a la chica tener la boca cerrada? ¿Y tanto le costaba al otro no darle conversación? Si lo que quería era quedarse a solas con ella podía decírselo tranquilamente. Eddie volvería la vista a otro lado y se iría a hacer nuevos amigos demonios. Allí tenían que haber muchos, si era una academia de estudiantes. Una vez frente a la puerta, la chica le tiró del brazo, para frenarlo.

-¡No podemos dejar que te vean! Tienes que llegar a mi cuarto sin que te vean. Allí hablaremos todo esto tranquilamente.

-¡¿A… a tu cuarto?!-Se escandalizaron ambos. Edward porque si se quedaba encerrado a solas con ella sabía que le explotaría el cerebro. El otro… Edward sabía por que era…

-Mejor ir al comedor. Tengo hambre.-Dijo, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, ya vacíos y manchados de chocolate.- ¡Y además me he manchado! ¡Tendré que ponerme le uniforme.

-Si, ponte esa faldita tan cortita que llevan todas…-Insinuó el del pelo de chicle. Edward ya lo había bautizado.

-¡Vale! ¡Me gustan las faldas!-Asintió. -Creo que treparé por esta pared hasta el noveno piso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tranquilo, lo he hecho más veces. Soy un demonio, ¿recuerdas? Pero antes… -Se quitó la camiseta.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Marluxia se puso delante de ella, para que el nuevo no la mirase. Por supuesto no pasaría el detalle de no perderse detalle.

-Voy a disfrazarlo de mí. Yo iré a cambiarme y bajaré al comedor.-Explicó la chica, dándole su ropa a Edward.-Vale, tu, Marly, hazme el favor de cuidarlo. Es muy importante que permanezca aquí. Lanzaré mi sudadera desde arriba para que se la ponga encima y utilice la capucha para taparse la cara.

Esperaron un rato hasta que ella llegó arriba, con la camiseta de Edward a modo de vestido. Marluxia la miraba atentamente, entre la preocupación y la expectación. Edward esperó, sentado en el suelo. Una chaqueta le cayó encima. Miró arriba y vio a Aida meter la cabeza por la ventana. Se puso la sudadera, como buenamente pudo y se puso la capucha.

-Gracias.-Le dijo a Marluxia, que no se lo esperaba.

-Esto lo hago por ella.-Le explicó.

-Yo también.-Aseguró. Entrando con él al comedor. Los siguió y se sentó con un grupo de gente.

-¿Aida? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó una voz de chico, que sonaba preocupada. Edward asintió con la cabeza, y notó el brazo de Marluxia sobre sus hombros.

-Está agotada. Darle tiempo.-Fue lo único que dijo. Edward miró de reojo a la puerta, y la chica, con el pelo ya seco, con mucho mejor aspecto, apareció en la puerta, buscándolos. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta, con un jersey gris de tirantes encima. Una corbata negra, a juego con la falda, le rodeaba el cuello, desabrochada, y unas calcetas blancas que le llegaban a la mitad de la pierna, con unos zapatitos negros, se pasearon entre las mesas hasta llegar a ellos.

-¡Hola!-Saludó, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Edward. Levantó la cabeza y se topó con las miradas desconcertadas de un grupo de chicos, que lo miraba a él y a la chica que tenía detrás.

-¿Ho…la?-Preguntó la voz de antes, que salía de un chico con el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos aguamarina.

-¿Me acompañáis?-Pidió ella, cogiendo a Edward de la mano, y sacándolo de allí. Los demás la siguieron. Edward prefirió no levantar la vista del suelo. Bastante ridículo se sentía ya enfundado en ropa de chica; teniendo que llevar una camiseta en la que había tenido que meter relleno.

-¿Es su novio?-Preguntó uno de ellos. Escuchó la voz de Marluxia, un poco alejado de ellos.

-¿Qué dices? Solo es un humano.-Pudo notar el tono celoso en la voz del pelo-chicle.

Encontraron unas escaleras desiertas. Tenían que subir nueve pisos hasta el cuarto de la chica. Edward se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta de la chica. Se lo devolvió todo y la siguió.

-Chicos-empezó ella, subiendo escalones.-este es Edward, un chico que me va a ayudar en unas cosas. Paró en uno de los rellanos, aproximadamente en el quinto piso. Ese es Demyx, un demonio de la pereza.-El chico de ojos aguamarina sonrió, haciendo burbujas de jabón con un juguete del mundo humano.-Ese es Zexion, un demonio de la soberbia.-El chico alzó las cejas, sin decir nada. El pelo le cubría uno de los ojos y llevaba un libro con él.-Ese es Vexen, un demonio de la ira.- Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y los ojos verdes. El chico no descruzó sus brazos, solo le lanzó una mirada, enarcando una ceja.-Luxord, un demonio de la codicia.-Otro, un poco más mayor que el resto, con el pelo corto, rubio platino a juego con la perilla y los ojos azules le sonrió, barajando unas cartas con ambas manos.-Y Roxas-señaló al que parecía el más joven de todos. Rubio, con el pelo de punta y ojos de un azul intento-, que es un demonio de la envidia.

-Hola. Yo soy Edward, el humano.-Se presentó.

-A Marluxia ya lo conoces.-Hizo un ademán con la mano.-Vamos a mi cuarto.-Marluxia ni se molestó en mirar al recién llegado a la academia. La chica continuó subiendo, seguida por el resto. Edward iba a su lado. Lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia atrás. Cada uno iba alo suyo, así que se aventuró a preguntar, en un susurro.-No me has dicho que clase de demonio es Marluxia.-Comentó.

-¡Ah, si!-Ella se sonrojó un poco, evadiendo la mirada del humano.-Me cuesta decirlo en público…

-¿Sois pareja?-Se interesó.

-¡No!-Susurró, roja como un tomate, dándole un golpe, y mirando al chico, que iba tras ellos, de reojo.-Marluxia es un demonio de la lujuria.-Dijo.- ¡Ya está, ya lo he dicho!-Miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo?-Quiso saber.

-Bueno. Yo soy semi.-Concluyó. Pasaron los minutos y su paciencia se agotó.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-Preguntó, ya que esperaba que la chica le dijese algo más.

-Pues que soy mitad demonio, mitad humana.-Explicó.-Me mordió un demonio y adquirí estos poderes. El tema de la condición de Marly para mi es aún algo vergonzoso. Me sabe mal, porque no me gusta quedarme sola con él, y entonces no podemos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos como amigos, mientras que con el resto puedo hacer cosas a solas. Pero él aún me intimida, y eso que es uno de los chicos que más quiero de aquí.

Ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido. Cuando Marluxia la veía con otra persona no se sentía cómodo porque él no podía pasar esos ratos con ella por el miedo que tenía la chica. Ahora que él era un completo desconocido y ya tenía una conexión especial con ella, había metido el dedo en la llaga. La verdad es que a él tampoco le inspiraba mucha confianza, pero tras ver el comportamiento que tenía con ella, se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de hacerle nada que ella no quisiera. ¡Que se dedicase a eso no quería decir que fuese violando a todo lo que se movía! Intentó echarle un cable al chico.

-¿No te parece un poco egoísta? –Lo miró sorprendida.-Quiero decir que, puedes irte al cine conmigo que soy un total desconocido, pero no puedes ir con uno de tus mejores amigos por miedo a que salga un tema que no se te da nada bien. Quizá deberías aprovechar y documentarte un poco. Creo que no le caigo muy bien, y no me gustaría que pensase que me tienes en más estima que a él.

-Si, pero… Es que…-No encontró palabras. Quizá Edward tenía razón. Tendría que pasar algo más de tiempo con Marluxia.-Tampoco sé que proponerle.-Se quejó.-Quizá, si le digo algo, podría malinterpretarlo…

-No lo hará. Sois amigos.-Aseguró. No estaba muy seguro de que sería capaz el tal Marluxia, pero ella sabía defenderse solita, no tenía que temer a nada ni a nadie… Y él estaría ahí. ¿Cuándo había decidido preocuparse por ella? La loca que lo acosaba y lo había golpeado estaba bajo su protección, ¿desde cuando? Quizá Edward se encariñaba muy rápido. O quizá había algo en ella que le recordaba extraordinariamente a Mark. Su manera de hablar, tan continuada y cansina. Su facilidad para llevarse bien con la gente y confiar en ellos a la primera de cambio, o el hecho de que ambos, sin conocerle de nada, ya habían decidido darle una oportunidad.

La chica abrió una puerta de madera y dejó pasar al resto de personas. Luego cerró con llave desde dentro. Edward se vio en una habitación, con las paredes de piedra, una cama con dosel, dos mesitas de noche, un escritorio, un ordenador, un equipo de música, una silla con rueditas, una estantería con libros y una alfombra suave frente a una chimenea, que no se encendería hasta el invierno. Demyx se estiró en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Zexion se sentó al borde de esta, con el libro en su regazo. Vexen se sentó en la silla del ordenador, frente al escritorio. Roxas se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra y Luxord miró en un par de cajones por si había objetos de valor. Aida pasó y se sentó junto a Zexion, abrazándose a su brazo. El chico miró a otro lado, con las mejillas coloradas. ¡¿Otro?!

-Puedes sentarte donde quieras.-Ofreció ella, con una amplia sonrisa. Edward se sentó en un puff de color verde manzana, al lado de la estantería. Marluxia se sentó en el escritorio, junto a un jarrón con rosas rojas. Las miró un momento y volvió la vista a la chica.

-Ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Inquirió Luxord.

-Bien. Veréis, yo ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre…

-Tenías que recordárnoslo, ¿verdad?-Se quejó Demyx, con una risa.

-Si.-Se volvió hacia él y le dio un golpe en la pierna.- Bueno, Edward es nuestro hombre. Él es un humano, nunca sospecharían de él. Se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. Además, yo había estado observando que nuestro héroe tuviese unas características concretas, como la perseverancia, la fuerza, la discreción, etcétera… Ha dado la casualidad de que me he topado con alguien que reúne todas esas características y, además, es el mejor amigo del chico.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se alertó Demyx, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama. Ella se volvió hacia él.

-Es amigo del rehén. Su mejor amigo.-Repitió.-Estaban hablando de Mark. Edward asintió ante la mirada de todos.

-Él es muy importante para mí. Ni siquiera se porque le ha pasado esto a él, pero solo quiero que vuelva conmigo.

-Cuando le expliqué que su reina lo quería con algún fin malvado accedió a ayudarnos. Estoy segura de que no nos fallará.-Afirmó aquello, como si conociese a Edward de hacía mucho tiempo.

Algunos presentaron objeciones, como el hecho de que Edward podía traicionarlos cuando consiguiese lo que quería.

-No lo hará, porque sabe que saldría perdiendo. Se ha batido en duelo conmigo a solas.

También se quejaron de que Edward podría arriesgarse a perder la vida y perderían su oportunidad. No podían estar sacrificando vidas humanas para no mancharse las manos.

-Edward está perfectamente capacitado. Le di un golpe en la cabeza y sigue vivo.-Dijo.

¿Tan sorprendente era sobrevivir a un ataque de Aida? ¿Cuánto potencial tenía esa criaturilla? Marluxia no paró de objetar todo el tiempo, con cosas simples como: "no me parece de fiar" o "se peina raro". Además de puntualizar que era un simple humano. ¿Qué podía hacer él que ellos no pudiesen hacer?

-Obviamente, no dejará pistas. No se le relacionará con nosotros y estará totalmente protegido.

-¿Vas a ponerle un escudo protector?

-No. Yo estaré pendiente de él todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Como si fuera mi hijo.

Se quedaron sin excusas. Edward no les iba a fallar, porque lo matarían entre todos, no perdería la vida porque era muy resistente, y estaba protegido por Aida, así que nada podía pasarle sin que esta lo supiese y actuase en su favor. Ahora el problema era de Edward. ¿Y si todo era una trola para liarle y cargárselo por diversión? No parecían de ese tipo de personas, o demonios, pero aquí él era el más indefenso, y se había dejado guiar por una total desconocida. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco, o simplemente era un maldito irresponsable?

* * *

Los chicos empezaron a abandonar la estancia. Primero Luxord se fue a montar una mesa de póker por ahí. Sus amigos codiciosos estaban esperando para echar una partida clandestina en un sótano de la academia. Y Roxas se fue diez minutos después. Edward ocupó su sitio en la alfombra, y se entretuvo a mirar por la ventana. Habían empezado a hablar de sus cosas y no estaba seguro de poder participar, así que dejó que el grupo de amigos hiciese su rutina. Vexen miró su horario y descubrió que tenía quince minutos para llegar a una clase de ciencia demoníaca, así que abandonó la estancia. Edward miraba de vez en cuando a la chica, por si lo invitaba a participar en la conversación, pero parecía leerle el pensamiento y no lo molestaba. La última vez que había echado un vistazo, Demyx estaba lanzando gotas de agua a Marluxia, que intentaba no darle un puñetazo. Aida se había quedado apoyada en Zexion, que leía un libro y lo comentaba con ella. Cuando volvió a mirar se encontró a Marluxia de pie en el escritorio, amenazando a Demyx, que tenía abrazada a Aida por la cintura y amenzaba a Marluxia con pasear su lengua por su cuello, mientras Zexion intentaba respirar con el montón de gente encima, y el pelo de Aida en la cara hacía que le picase la nariz.

-O me dejas tirarte agua… o tendré que hacerle una marca a la pobre e indefensa Aida…-La lengua del de ojos aguamarina se acercaba peligrosamente a la piel de la chica, que parecía tener cosquillas y lo veía todo con total inocencia.

-Lo siento, Zexion…-Se disculpaba, entre pequeñas risitas.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero no puedes hacerle nada en contra de su voluntad!-¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ese argumento suyo no servía para tapar lo que sentía, a pesar de que ella no viese maldad alguna ni entendiese nada de lo que estaba pasando? A Demyx parecía gustarle mucho provocar y conseguir sus propósitos sin esfuerzo alguno, todo consistía en amenazar a otros para que le dejasen vía libre.

-M-me… ahogo…-Se quejaba el otro, que intentaba salvar su libro de ser arrugado. La cara de Edward debió de adquirir una expresión muy divertida, pues Aida se reía con más intensidad cuando lo miraba.

Marluxia decidió aceptar a la petición de Demyx, que siguió lanzándole chorritos de agua con una pistola de plástico. Aida se sentó de nuevo y Zexion volvió a respirar… Y dejó de tener ese color morado tan raro….

-Bueno, Demyx, tenemos que ir al despacho del señor Dagon.-Anunció Zexion, cerrando su libro.

-Lo había olvidado.-Se lamentó. Se levantó de la cama con gran esfuerzo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-En tu ausencia, estos dos la han liado.-Se burló el otro chico.

-Eso no es verdad. Demyx ha metido la pata. Ha vaciado el cubo de agua encima de la profesora Astarot.

-¡Oh, Dios!

-Ya estás blasfemando…

-No entiendo como alguien creyente puede estar aquí y ser taaaan poderosa.-Se sorprendió Demyx.

-Callaos.-Se defendió ella.-Prosigue, Zexion.-Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del otro, mirándolo fijamente. Se puso colorado, y cerró los ojos para darse aires de interesante y no mirarla a la cara.

-Y… Eso. Se suponía que el impacto… debía realizarse sobre Marluxia. Mis cálculos eran perfectos, pero Demyx no hizo caso al reloj ni a la señal y lo soltó cuando la profesora favorita de Marly pasaba por allí.

-Todo fue un punto a mi favor.-Se enorgulleció el susodicho, cerrando sus llamativos ojos azules y apartándose con gracia el pelo de la cara.-Ahora están castigados.

-Eso ha sido cruel.

-Ellos iban a serlo conmigo.-Se defendió.

-Creo que se lo han buscado.-Interfirió Edward, llamando la atención de todas las miradas de los presentes.-Simplemente, creo que si lo hubierais hecho bien el chivato sería él, pero os han pillado por vuestra culpa.

-Eso es lo que le he explicado a Demyx, pero no le entra.-Se lamentó Zexion. Parecía que no se había ganado un nuevo enemigo. Se despidió de ellos y salió.-Demyx, vamos…-Lo llamó. Marluxia miró a otro lado cuando Demyx se levantó de la cama. Acto seguido se acercó a Aida y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego.-Dijo, agitando la mano, mientras el chico salía y tiraba la llave sobre la cama. Aida se la guardó.

-¡Eso es nuevo!-Se sorprendió el humano.

-Demyx es muy tierno. Somos como hermanos, así que me pidió que me despidiera así de él. Siempre lo hacemos así.

-Ya ves que el niño no es tonto.-Murmuró Marluxia. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a Edward sin intentar ofenderlo.-Creo que yo también voy a irme. Por cierto, bonitas flores.-Señaló las rosas que había en el escritorio.

-¿A que si? Aparecieron aquí esta mañana. Ya sabes que siempre que me recogen la habitación me colocan un ramo de flores nuevo.-Explicó.

-Si, lo sé.-Soltó él.

-Algo me dice que a las demás alumnas no les pasa.

-Hablé con ellas las primeras veces que me pasó, y me dijeron que a ellas no les dejaban flores. Así que pensé que era un admirador, pero Marluxia insinuó que sería un detalle por ser la más avanzada de la escuela. ¿Verdad?-Preguntó ella, oliendo las flores.

-Sí, justo eso.-El chico sonrió y dio media vuelta, abriendo la puerta.

-¡Marluxia!-Llamó Eddie. Los otros dos lo miraron.

-¿Si?-Arrastró las palabras, como si quisiera dejarle claro que no quería verlo, ni mucho menos oirlo.

-Le he dado algo de dinero a Aida para que salga a cenar fuera. Pero como no llevo suelto le he dado demasiado.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres restregarme que tienes mucho dinero y que te vas a cenar? Por que yo también tengo dinero…-Empezó, pero Edward lo cortó.

-Si se nota. Ropa de calidad, un pelo bien cuidado… A lo que me refiero es a que le he dado ese dinero para agradecerle su ayuda porque lo que está haciendo por mí. Pero no quiero que salga sola por ahí y yo no puedo dejarme ver. Así que quería pedirte el favor de que la acompañases.-Edward le guiñó un ojo. Quizá Marluxia fuese demasiado altivo para aceptar algo como eso. Pero no se le presentaba una oportunidad como aquella en mucho tiempo.

-Pero…-Empezó Aida.

-No hay pero que valga, chiquilla.-Se puso en pie.-Yo quiero agradecértelo. Tú adoras la comida, y antes me has dicho que no encontrabas un buen momento para pasar tiempo con él. ¿Qué mejor que este?

-Pues…-Parecía que la había convencido. Que fácil era a veces…-Marly, vente conmigo…-Pidió, con carita suplicante. Ahora si que no podía negarse. Edward se acercó.

-¿Y bien?

-Está bien.-Marluxia le sonrió por primera vez y se fue de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

-Para que pases tiempo con él.

-Te voy a matar…

-Yo también te quiero.-Rió él, esquivando un libro que se aproximaba a su cabeza.

-¡Además, no me has dado dinero!-Edward se lo dio. Supuso que un billete de diez era suficiente.- ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Es muchísimo!

-Él se ofrecerá a pagar, así que solo pondrás la mitad porque te negarás a que pague todo. Así que acéptalo.-La obligó a cogerlo.

-Gracias.-Se sentó en la cama, con una sonrisa. Él se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora podrías explicarme con tranquilidad cual es mi misión.

-¡Oh, claro!-Se cruzó de piernas, de espaldas al armario abierto. Edward la miró de frente.-Verás, hace tiempo que los vampiros establecieron una alianza con nosotros. Nosotros influenciábamos a la gente a hacer el mal, y las victimas de esas maldades, si eran mortales, eran para ellos. Cuantas más almas tuviésemos aquí, más carne se llevaban ellos. Ya sabes que tocan a varias victimas por criminal. El caso es que no siempre conseguíamos que los humanos hiciesen maldades, así que, en esos casos, ellos no se llevaban nada. Los ángeles, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría vinieron a avisarnos. Cuanta más carne se llevaban ellos, más se extinguía la población humana, y menos trabajo habría para nosotros y ellos. Así, los únicos beneficiados eran ellos. Quisimos romper la alianza, pero se negaron y nos declaramos en guerra. Nuestras ganas de sacar provecho de las cosas nos habían llevado a perder los papeles y dejarnos engañar.

Ahora ellos han decidido que si no les damos sangre la buscaran por sus propios medios cuando tengan hambre. Hace poco derrocaron a su rey, y se alzó sobre ellos la figura de una nueva jefa, más poderosa que el anterior. No parece querer reprimir la sed de sus súbditos, y mucho menos parece que si lo hiciese, ellos no se revelasen contra ella. Se tome la decisión que se toma, ellos siempre ganan. Ahora los nuestros intentan derrocar a los vampiros para someterlos y hacerles entrar en razón, llegando a un nuevo acuerdo, mucho más equilibrado, en el que los ángeles sean testigos y equilibren la balanza, sopesando pros y contras, para contentar a ambas partes. De momento los nuestros avanzan despacio, y creo que no podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo. Muchos humanos sufrirán por esto, y yo no quiero eso. Mi familia es humana, yo soy semi-humana, y no quiero que pase esto. Por eso, como soy capitana del grupo C de demonios llamados a las filas, creo que tengo un buen plan. La gente confía en mí porque soy poderosa, pero aún soy muy joven para participar en esto. Por eso te necesito. Ahí entras tú en mi plan.

Si actuara un demonio en este tipo de asuntos, sería muy sospechoso, condenaría a este mundo a la destrucción. Se beberían nuestra sangre. Por eso necesito una mano inocente. Un infiltrado, un espía. Tú. Tendrás que ser una especie de recadero, y sabes que no correrás ningún riesgo. Pero tendrás que hacer cosas que quizá no te gusten. Puedes renunciar, con total libertad, cuando quieras, siempre que no nos traiciones ni nos reveles, pero claro, nos arriesgamos a que Mark no salga de esta. Esa es la parte que no entiendo. ¿Por qué conseguir un chico humano? Quizá piensen como yo, pero no esperan que yo pueda enviar a alguien. Por eso te necesito de mi lado, para encubrir a los míos. ¿Estás conmigo?

Edward aún veía algunas lagunas, cosas que no entendía, pero ella le había dado total libertad para abandonar, claro que estando Mark de por medio, no se arriesgaría. Pero era libre, así que, creyendo que todo llegaría a su debido tiempo, asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, claro. Estoy a tu servicio.-Fue así como Edward accedió a convertirse en infiltrado de humano de los demonios, un cebo, una coartada para protegerlos a ellos y a la especie humana.

-Ahora se me presenta un segundo dilema, por tu culpa además.-Anunció ella.

-¿Qué?-Se desconcertó el chico.

-¡No tengo ropa para ponerme para ir a un restaurante y mucho menos elegante! ¡Marluxia irá arreglado y yo tendré que ir con unos vaqueros y una camiseta usada!-Se desesperó. Edward rió a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes, tienes algo ideal. Miró por detrás de su cabeza. Ella siguió su mirada y se giró hacia el armario abierto, hacia la percha que él miraba.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó ella, desde su propio baño.

-Si no sales no te lo puedo decir.-Sugirió él.

-Ya lo has visto en la percha. Imagíname con él.

-No es lo mismo…-Canturreó él, tirado en la cama, cansado de esperar, viendo como ella se negaba a ponerse ese vestido y se combinaba varias prendas de manera extraña.

-…

-¿Y…?

-¡Está bien! Pero no te rías.-Cedió. Se sentó en la cama, esperando ver el resultado. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Poco a poco salió del baño, colorada, con un vestido de tirantes finos, azul eléctrico, que se ajustaba en la cintura y se hacía más ancho conforme bajaba, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.- ¿Y bien?-Preguntó, deseando quitárselo. No solía ser nada femenina.

-Es-pec-tacular…-Terminó él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No digas tonterías.-Se quejó, sonrojándose más y mirándose los pies.

-No es una tontería. ¿Por qué no te gusta?

-No soy muy femenina. Me gustan las faldas y los vestidos, pero más del estilo gótico. Esto es tan… de chica.

-ERES una chica.-Le confirmó él.

-¡No lo digas! Ya lo sé, pero porque ser chica tiene que ser llevar vestiditos y cosas así…

-¡Para que le gustes a un chico! Ahora mismo te encuentro muy atractiva.

-¡¿Y antes no?!-Se escandalizó.

-Antes eras una chica… Graciosa.-Intentó que no sonase mal. Era una chica graciosa.

-Eso es bueno.-Se dejó caer en la cama. -¡Esa es otra! No quiero que parezca una… "cita". Yo quiero alguien que me quiera sin verme "disfrazada" de chica elegante. Somos amigos y si ve que me pongo así pensará que quiero algo con él…

-No creo que le importe…

-¿Qué?

-Digo que no creo que eso importe ahora. Tú pásatelo bien y disfruta con él. No has tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, y además, él ya te aprecia como chica sin que vayas así. Lo único que pasará ahora es que… Se sorprenderá de verte así. Los vestidos y los tacones estilizan mucho las curvas de una mujer.-Aida lo miró extrañada.-Tengo una madre muy femenina.

-¿Crees que así se aprecian mis curvas?-Preguntó, tan inexperta en la materia…

-Sí, creo que te hace un cuerpo bonito. Un físico atractivo.-Intentó animarla. Ella se puso de pie y se miró al espejo.

-Cuando voy con los otros chicos puedo llevar vaqueros, y no tengo que pintarme, o llevar tacones…

-Sí, pero ahora vas a cenar. Así pasarás tiempo con él y podrás quedar en zapatillas, en chándal o como quieras, hasta que te acostumbres.-Le sonrió para alentarla.- ¿Sabes? No tengo hermanos, ni hermanas. Pero ahora mismo me siento como si viera a mi hermana preparándose para su graduación, o para tener su primera cita…

-¡No es una cita!-Llamaron a la puerta en lo que ella se descalzaba y se iba a por sus tacones, con un gruñido. Edward abrió un poco para comprobar que no había peligro.

-¿Está preparada para nuestra cita?-Edward salió y cerró tras él.

-¿Edward? ¡¿Quién es?!

-Lo primero: no digas la palabra cita, a no ser que vayas a proponerle otra. No le digas que esto es una cita, a las chicas les espanta eso…

-Conozco a las chicas, les gustan las citas…

-Ella no es como una chica más. Créeme. He dicho cita dos o tres veces y ha estado a punto de quitarse el vestido y…

-¡¿Y…?!-El más alto se cubrió la cara con los brazos, esperando un puñetazo.

-¡No, no! Que iba a ponerse el pijama y quedarse en la habitación. No se siente preparada para una cita, así que no lo digas.

-Vale… "No citas". ¿Algo más?

-¿Tienes una corbata azul?

-Si.

-Pues corre a ponértela y ven aquí. Se sorprenderá si te pones una corbata azul, a juego con su vestido.-Lo empujó un poco para que se fuera.

-¿E-está guapa? ¡¿Puedo verla?!

-¡Vete!-Volvió al dormitorio.-Marluxia dice que vendrá en diez minutos. ¿Estás lista?

-Si. –Dio un pequeño traspié con el tacón.

-¿Sabes andar con eso?

-Más o menos…

-Ven aquí, colocando un pie delante de otro. Intenta sentirte confiada, como una modelo. Eso queda muy bonito. Muy bien… Así…-La cogió del brazo para que no se cayera.-Bien, bueno…. Si ves que te vas a caer, agárrate a su brazo, sin miedo, como si fuera Demyx.-Se le ocurrió el gran ejemplo de ternura.-Y si te vas a caer y él se da cuenta, te preguntará si estás bien. Tu di que si, que quieres descansar y os sentáis en un banquito, así te da tiempo a recobrarte y a hablar de cosas. Interésate por él, y si te pregunta por ti, se natural.-Ella asentía con la cabeza.-Pero no digas nada en contra de las citas, nada de los tacones, nada de ser o no femenina, etcétera. Habla de tus intereses, de lo bien que lo estás pasando, de lo guapo que va, de sus ojos y de lo a gusto que estás con él, que te gustaría hacer cosas con él más a menudo.-Sí, se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja. Volvieron a llamar.-Abre tú, yo me quedaré aquí, durmiendo en el puff.-Murmuró, sonriendo al ver como se iba por la puerta.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Llevas la corbata azul, a juego con mi vestido!

-Estás preciosa…

-No, solo me he pintado un poco.-Rió y lo cogió del brazo, mirando a Edward, disculpándose por su torpeza con los zapatos. Edward sonrió y cerró la puerta. No sabía porque ayudaba a Marluxia, pero algo le decía que era mejor llevarse bien con él si iban a trabajar juntos.

* * *

Estaba hablando tras la puerta, y no le dejaban descansar. El chico abrió un poco. Vio a Marluxia subiendo las escaleras con Aida en brazos, que se reía.

-En serio, no hace falta que me lleves.

-¡No te dejaré subir nueve pisos con esa tortura en los pies! ¡Ni vas a andar descalza por aquí!

-Gracias.-La dejó en el suelo. Ella se quitó los zapatos.

Pensó que sería mejor no ver nada de esto, la intimidad no debe ser violada, y él tenía principios. Mark siempre violaba su intimidad y las normas de su casa, y su madre lo adoraba casi más que a él. Rió, recordando lo mucho que se parecían Aida y él. Si algún día se conocieran sería su perdición, moriría de pesadez. Pensó que Mark era único en el mundo, y resulta que tiene un doble femenino casi peor que él, pero que además es más extravagante. Había pasado tanto tiempo divagando en sus pensamientos que agitó la cabeza para volver a la realidad y cerrar la puerta. Cuando echó un último vistazo lo vio todo. Marluxia inclinó la cabeza y se aproximó a ella, que cerró los ojos con fuerza y casi parecía tener los labios en tensión, cuando tocaron los de él. Se fue relajando y aquello se transformó en un beso en condiciones, aunque tenía miedo de que se pasase de condiciones y acabasen dejándolo en la escalera. Acertó a ver como la rodeaba con los brazos y ella levantaba una pierna, como en las películas. Si es que era como ver a Mark en el cuerpo de una tía. ¡Vaya par de peliculeros!

Se tumbó en el puff, acurrucado, fingiendo dormir. Escuchó la puerta abrirse con cuidado y unas voces.

-Hasta mañana…

-Te quiero.

-Y… y yo a ti…

-Que descanses.-Tras esta frase de él, escucho un leve suspiro de niña.

Escuchó los pequeños pasos de Aida, entrar en la habitación, dejar los zapatos en el suelo y entrar al baño a cambiarse. Luego ella se metió en la cama con cuidado y entonces encendió una potente luz.

-¡Eddie! ¿Estás despierto?-Preguntó feliz.

-Ahora sí.-Mintió él, frotándose los ojos.- ¿Qué tal?-Soltó un bostezo fingido.

-Tenías razón. Lo hemos pasado bien. Igual quedamos otro día…-Se acurrucó bajó una fina sábana blanca de lino.

-¿Ves como las citas no son tan malas?-Recibió su mirada fulminante.- ¡Oh! Lo mejor ha sido eso que has hecho con la pierna…-Rió. Recibió un cojinazo en la cara, pero no dejó de reír.

-¡Lo has visto! No se lo digas a nadie…-Se sonrojó.

-Lo prometo.-Se volvió a acurrucar y se durmió. Desde aquel día comprendió que Aida se convertiría en una especie de hermana pequeña, que sería su Mark personal hasta que lo encontrase. Así nunca volvería a perder la sonrisa.

* * *

**Pues esto es todo por ahora XD Espero que no tengas quejas, _mivi, _porque este capitulo consta de 21 páginas de word y 8886 palabras xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**_Edward_ pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y _Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, Luxord, Vexen y Roxas _pertenecen a Square Enix =)**


	5. El gobierno de Demaratha

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, tratando de traer un nuevo capítulo, después de tanto tiempo, de _Todo al revés_, que ni siquiera sé porque le puse ese nombre xD.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis, quienes lo leáis, y que me dejéis reviews,por favor xD**

* * *

**Todo al revés**

_Capítulo 5 - El gobierno de Demaratha_

Un joven encapuchado se encontraba apoyado contra una pared de ladrillo. La lluvia acariciaba suavemente las hojas de los árboles y las paredes de los edificios. Un hombre gordo, con traje y con andares apurados apareció al final de la calle de enfrente. Se paró en un semáforo, frente al paso de peatones que se extendía ante él. Se pasó la muñeca por la frente, como esos trabajadores agotados que se quitan el sudor, como si quisiera quitar las gotas que corrían por su "frente despejada", gran calva para muchos, y amenazaban con escurrirse hasta sus ojos y enturbiar su visión del gris día. El semáforo cambió a verde y el gordinflón caminó con andares de pato, hasta la calle donde se encontraba nuestro encapuchado sospechoso. Giró su cabeza, siguiendo atentamente al hombrecillo. Este lo miró receloso, y se asustó al mirar en la oscuridad del interior de la capucha, como si aquel joven no tuviese cara. Los hombros de su traje gris y su corbata escarlata estaban empapados por las finas gotas de llovizna que sorprendían las cabezas de los ciudadanos aquel día. El joven de la capucha volvió la vista al frente unos segundos, miró al suelo y dejo escapar una breve pero fría y malvada risa. Hubiese provocado un escalofrío en cualquiera que pudiese haberlo escuchado. Se separó de la pared húmeda con grácil movimiento y, sin sacar ambas manos de los bolsillos de su sudadera gris empapada, caminó con cierta elegancia y seguridad y entró en el bar de la esquina, dónde el gordo trajeado había entrado unos segundos antes.

El ambiente era cargante. Se respiraba mucho humo en la estancia. La luz era muy tenue, pero eso no era problema, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a estar en sitios muy oscuros, pero aquel resplandor rojizo de algunas lámparas le hacía sentir incómodo, casi como en uno de esos bares de carretera en los que había tenido que parar alguna que otra vez por motivos de trabajo. Su objetivo estaba sentado en la barra. Charlaba animadamente con la joven y "atractiva" camarera, a la que parecía conocer por sus frecuentes visitas, mientras esta le servía una cerveza espumosa. Él optó por sentarse lejos, en una de las pequeñas mesas de madera. Observó a algunos hombres de una mesa cercana jugar mucho dinero en apuestas durante una partida de cartas "amistosa". Hombres jugando al billar, alguna mujer atendiendo las mesas o limpiándolas. Un chico adolescente tomando nota, barriendo el suelo y casi pluriempleado. Parecía que le explotaban bastante. Se retiró la capucha empapada y una chica le atendió.

-¿Que desea?-Preguntó, con voz inocente, pero obviamente fingida, y una sonrisa que dejaba mucho que desear. ¿Quien había contratado a aquellas mujeres?

-Un descafeinado.-Pidió, volviéndose hacia ella un momento y volviendo a clavar su vista en el objetivo de hoy. Ella se llevó el bolígrafo al pelo, lo enredó allí y lo dejó sobre su oreja. Se fue mascando chicle de manera exagerada. El hombre del traje echó una mirada en derredor, como si buscase a alguien conocido. Su mirada se cruzó con la del joven, que tenía los ojos de un marrón muy claro, casi amarillo. Su tez pálida pareció cautivar un minuto la mirada de su blanco fijo, que mostró un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Se despeinó un poco el pelo, ya revuelto, con indiferencia. La luz rojiza daba a su destellos cobrizos una tonalidad o dos más oscura, por lo que el brillo no era el mismo. Al parecer eso no le importaba a la "victima". Al ahora descapuchado chico le hizo gracia como lo miraba. Quizá era más sádico de lo que esperaba. Obviamente, no mostró ningún tipo de reacción, o podría desvelar su posición. Simplemente, fingió que nunca había mirado al gordo y se bebió medio café de un sorbo. Había olvidado lo que era el calor. Había pasado tanto tiempo en la lluvia esperando a aquel hombre que se le habían helado los huesos. Por suerte el café era potable y no estaba malo, así que recuperó esa sensación de comodidad y confort que da el calor humano en invierno. El calvo en el que había puesto la mira se movió. Se puso en pie, sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo tras rebuscar y con el maletín de cuero negro en la mano, salió de aquel antro. El de gris lo siguió tras pagar su café a una horrenda camarera. El adolescente limpió su mesa y encontró una considerable propina, que se guardó, junto a la taza vacía del chico.

La capucha volvía a cubrir sus jóvenes y atractivas facciones, mientras la lluvia la empapaba más en la noche que empezaba a caer, mientras seguía a paso rápido a aquel gordinflón de andares graciosos. Miró un poco más adelante. Una muchacha de pelo rojo intenso, por la mitad de la espalda, caminaba con andares de modelo, sobre unos tacones negros, de tamaño medio, dentro de un vestido que le llegaba al muslo, también negro, muy ajustado. Tendría al rededor de unos veinticinco años y era de considerable belleza. No la perdió de vista un instante. No porque le interesase, ni mucho menos, sino porque quería corroborar que era su "víctima" quien estaba interesado en la chica. Ella miró hacia atrás, de reojo, casi imperceptible al ojo humano. Apretó el paso. La lluvia seguía empapando las calles, y el más joven empezaba a preocuparse de que ella tropezase en el suelo, con esos tacones, y se hiciese algo grave. Si su teoría era correcta, esto beneficiaría al hombre del traje gris, quien no parecía haber notado la presencia del misterioso encapuchado al que había observado antes de atravesar las puertas de aquel bar de los barrios bajos de la zona. Aún se preguntaba por qué un hombre de aquellas características, que parecía querer aparentar normalidad, si es que intentaba aparentar algo, frecuentaba locales como aquel antro de mala muerte. Quizá la escusa que había dado en el bar era que no le gustaba ser visto bebiendo alcohol entre sus perfectos vecinos de su barrio de casitas perfectas, mientras que allí habría dicho que tenía trabajo "extra", para que nadie sospechara de sus actividades clandestinas.

La pelirroja torció en una esquina. El gordo la siguió. Nuestro encapuchado observó el callejón. Era bastante estrecho, no había salida y el objetivo estaba de pie, dándole la espalda, en mitad del callejón. No había ni rastro de la chica, o eso parecía.

-¡Se que estás por aquí!-Canturreó, como quien juega al escondite con un amigo. Empezó a buscarla.-¡Ajá!-Exclamó, sujetándola por la muñeca. Parecía ser que se había escondido tras unos cubos de basura para librarse de la persecución. El joven lo observó todo. Cuando el otro se dio cuenta de su presencia le habló directamente, apretando la muñeca de la chica, que tenía los ojos llorosos.-¡¿Y tú que miras?! ¡Deja de seguirme!-Si que parecía haber advertido su presencia las últimas semanas, pero eso era lo que pretendía.

No contestó, ni hizo ningún gesto. Dio un par de pasos e hizo recular al trajeado. Automáticamente casi apareció a su lado. No fue teletransporte, simplemente era muy ágil y veloz. Sujetó la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba la muñeca de la chica. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el otro abrió los dedos y soltó a la chica. Salió corriendo, entre sollozos. Entonces le retorció el brazo, y le arrancó un grito de dolor. Lo empotró contra la pared, con el brazo retorcido detrás de la espalda. Escuchó el golpe de la cara del tipo contra la pared. Este respiraba entrecortadamente, jadeando por el esfuerzo de soportar el dolor y parecer más duro que el otro. Lo miró de reojo, aún así no puedo verle la cara.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-Preguntó, intentando disimular el terror en su voz.

-¿Por qué haces tú cosas como esta? No es la primera vez que lo haces.-Le espetó.

-Ni tú la primera que lo ves, entonces.-Se quejó.

-Quizá sea porque estaba esperando que intentaras enmendar de alguna forma tu error, y dejases de hacer estas cosas. Pero eres como el resto de los humanos: orgulloso, irrespetuoso, egoísta...-Dictó.

- Y tu lo has consentido. ¿No recae también sobre tu conciencia?-Lo apartó de la pared con brusquedad, y lo cogió de la pechera, casi levantándolo del suelo para ponerlo a su altura, más o menos. El movimiento brusco por su parte le arrebató la capucha un poco, mostrando su rostro y su pelo cobrizo algo despeinado. El otro lo miró.-Tú... Hoy estabas en el bar...-Comenzó.

-Sí, y me mirabas como si me conocieras. ¿Acaso no te extrañaba ver a un tío encapuchado seguirte y que seguidamente apareciera yo en todas partes?

-Nunca me había fijado. Te estaba mirando porque si encontrase a una jovencita de tus características físicas sería la joya de mi colección.-Dijo aquello con desdén y casi con ganas de molestarlo y hacerlo enfadar. ¡Menudo suicida!

Lo golpeó con más fuerza. Nunca lo habían comparado con una chica, y menos se habían reído de él en un momento así. Quizá, al ser este, uno de sus primeros trabajos más serios, la dificultad de tratar con la gente aumentase. Todos los anteriores habían jurado enmendar sus errores, se habían disculpado y entregado a la policía, pero este estaba siendo particularmente testarudo, a pesar de tener pinta de ser un tipo inseguro y cobarde. Dijo una última frase, antes de decidir qué debía hacer.

-¿No vas a arrepentirte? Todos lo han hecho.-Preguntó, dejándolo en el suelo. El otro mostró una sonrisa burlona, como queriendo dar a entender que el rollo del justiciero de película no le daba miedo y que él podía ser más valiente que los otros.

-¿A ti que te parece?-Soltó, con chulería.

-Como quieras.-Su tono sonó tan tranquilo que nadie hubiese esperado una tormenta de puñetazos y patadas por parte de aquel tipo. Un puñetazo siguió a otro, hasta que el hombre se tambaleó, y lo sujetó por los hombros para darle una patada en el estómago. No le gustaba mucho aquella parte de su trabajo, pero parecía que el ser humano solo entendía la gravedad de una situación y actuaba correctamente bajo presión o en aquellos circunstancias. Una vez que su labio estaba partido, su nariz sangraba y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo decidió dejar de apalearlo. Odiaba esa parte de su trabajo.-Eso y cosas peores es lo que les has hecho sentir a todas aquellas chicas, además de vergüenza, inseguridad y miedo. Pero posiblemente no tardes en sentir todo eso. Los otros fueron más valientes que tu al entregarse y reconocer su error, y fueron más inteligentes al hacerme caso. Yo he terminado mi trabajo, del resto se encargaran los _dienteslargos_.-Se colocó de nuevo la capucha y caminó para salir del callejón.-Mira a donde te ha llevado la lujuria. ¡Qué vida de placeres te ha dado!-Se burló. Tras aquello desapareció tras una esquina. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más allí, pronunció unas palabras en un idioma extraño que al mismo le sonó extraño años atrás, y desapareció.

* * *

Apareció no mucho más tarde en un sitio totalmente distinto. Parecía un pueblo fantasma, pero la vida en aquel sitio parecía totalmente normal. Algún transeúnte le saludó, sin mucho entusiasmo, casi con algo de miedo. Él continuó su camino, saludando con una seca cabezada. No sentía especial afecto, cariño o debilidad por nadie en especial, solo por una o dos personas en el mundo, por lo que el resto de gente le daba exactamente igual, y no iba a dorarle la píldora a nadie. Prosiguió su camino hasta ver ante sus ojos el muy conocido castillo de la academia en la que había pasado varios años, desempeñando extrañas tareas de espionaje, entrenándose y ganándose a muchos "compañeros" para poder acceder a objetos de interés en un futuro. No continuó en dirección al castillo, sino que atajó por una callejuela retorcida, que iba cuesta arriba. Su velocidad no le hizo tardar tanto como hubiese podido tardar cualquiera. Una vez que los edificios y muros desaparecieron de su vista volteó un momento. La academia era el edificio más grande de toda la ciudad, al menos desde allí arriba. El sitio al que se dirigía era mucho más grande. Caminó por las rocas incrustadas en la tierra hasta la verja de hierro que se abrió nada más acercarse. Siguió por el sinuoso sendero cuesta arriba y se encontró junto al portón de madera. Este se abrió por sí mismo, como si pudiera reconocerlo. Recorrió pasillos de piedra, iluminados tenuemente por antorchas ancladas a las paredes.

-Bienvenido, señor.-Anunció una grave voz de hombre. Era un encapuchado que había junto a la puerta metálica de la última mazmorra del castillo. De todas las zonas de aquella arquitectura aún no conseguía entender porqué pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí, en un lugar tan frío y dejado de todo. Accedió a la habitación sin saludar a nadie, quizá había perdido la educación que su madre le había impartido. Se arrodilló frente a un enorme trono de piedra, a la altura de unos pequeños pies con botas altas, de un reluciente color negro. Estas alcanzaban hasta la rodilla de unas piernas pálidas y no muy largas. Una descansaba sobre la otra y el corte del vestido, también negro y largo hasta el suelo, permitía ver a la perfección las dos piernas, quedando la tela apartada a los lados de estas, descansando sobre el trono. Más arriba se ceñía el vestido en unos pechos grandes, remarcados por un escote en pico, debajo del cual se extendían lazos formando cruces en X hasta la cintura. Los hombros descubiertos y poco más abajo comenzaban unas largas mangas con aspecto de haber sido rasgado a la altura de la muñeca. Ambas manos, con largas uñas negras, reposaban sobre los reposabrazos, también de piedra pulida. Sobre los hombros, en lo alto del cuello reinaba una cabeza cubierta por una mata de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro. Le llegaba hasta la cintura y era ondulado y revuelto. A pesar de poder parecer el rostro de una niña, con ojos achinados y pecas, su expresión era de absoluta frialdad. Se reflejaba la total indiferencia que le producía el resto del mundo. Parecía incapaz de sentir nada. Solo tenía veinte años y parecía mucho mayor. No solo el aspecto, sino el alto cargo que había llegado a ocupar en tan poco tiempo, le hacían parecer una experta en la materia. Y lo era, pero no por veterana, pues era de las alumnas más nuevas pero brillantes de la academia. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que era semi-humana, y eso podía llevar a pensar que tenía un lado débil, desprotegido y sin poder. La chica miró al recién llegado arrodillado ante ella, y le habló sin ni un ápice de sentimiento en la voz.

-Levántate. Sabes que no hace falta que tú te inclines ante mí.- Explicó. El chico se levantó, retirando su capucha empapada.-¿Que es esta vez, Edward?

-Traigo información. Una de ella es totalmente fiable, la otra solo a medias.

-¿Y por qué "a medias"?

-Di con el sujeto que perseguíamos, he... mantenido una charla con él, y no puedo asegurar que funcione al cien por cien, pero confío en que sí.-Explicó.

-Bien, pero deja de confiar tanto en la raza humana. Esos seres son crueles, mentirosos, despiadados y egoístas.-Comentó con desdén, como si ella no perteneciese ni hubiese pertenecido a la raza humana. El chico frunció un poco el ceño. Después de todo él continuaba siendo un humano.- Tranquilo, tú eres una excepción, aunque también eres despiadado a veces... Y hasta mentiroso. -Rió.

-Bueno. Estoy algo cansado de tener que ocuparme yo, como si fuera un angelito, de tener que hacer que todo el mundo se porte bien para que rompáis el pacto con esos vampiros idiotas. Llevo dos años contigo y solo tú has progresado algo en todo esto. Empiezo a pensar que me estás utilizando en tu propio beneficio.

Era cierto. Cuando la conoció, a sus dieciocho años, había terminado unos estudios de cuatro años en tan solo dos. Por eso tenía mucho tiempo libre y se había dedicado a buscar una manera de ejercer poder suficiente para romper su alianza con aquellos traidores bebedores de sangre. Había acudido a él para tener una coartada humana, que no dejase pistas, que no se pudiese relacionar con ella y sus amigos. A cambio le había dado todo lo que él podía pedir, exigir o necesitar: protección absoluta, total libertad, y lo más importante: recuperar a su mejor amigo, Mark. Le había resultado muy duro estar dos años trabajando como un esclavo y no haber podido ayudarlo, ni haberlo recuperado. No había vuelto a ver a sus amigos, ni a sus padres. Para él era muy duro no haber logrado nada. La única que había adquirido poder y algo en todo esto, era Aida.

Tras el retiro del gobernante, ya mayor, de Demaratha, Aida, siendo la segunda en sucesión al poder vio su oportunidad de ser escuchada, de exponer su plan al mundo para romper el tratado con sus "aliados". La chica era poderosa, lo había sido desde antes de que la conociera. Era inquietante, pero, a pesar de ser muy respetada, nadie parecía querer llevar a cabo su plan. Quizá tenían miedo de desembocar en una guerra que no pudieran ganar, o a lo mejor tenían miedo de sufrir directamente un genocidio. Aida ahora tenía el poder, podía decidir cómo actuar, a quien mandar, y podía ejercer poder suficiente sobre el resto del mundo para ser una tirana y una dictadora. Sus amigos acababan de terminar en la academia _Avernus_ y ahora eran sus más leales y fieles ayudantes al mando. Por supuesto, Edward sabía que él tenía una posición preferente, pero los demás le habían facilitado mucho el trabajo dejando de influenciar humanos.

Lo peor de todo aquello era que Aida había dejado de lado su lado infantil, tierno, divertido y juguetón que la caracterizaba, siempre tan inocente. Se había vuelto fría, calculadora, observadora y seria; ofuscada en conseguir su objetivo a toda costa. A parte de aquello, Aida parecía tener otros asuntos, más personales y privados, que atender. No se los había contado ni al propio Edward, que a veces, se preocupaba por el hecho de verla algo desconcentrada de su objetivo primordial, casi mostrando algún sentimiento de frustración o tristeza. Hacía casi un año, más o menos, que había dejado su relación con Marluxia. Habían acabado bien, pero él siempre decía que estaba harto de su comportamiento frío, distante, de que estuviera más pendiente de otras cosas que de salir con él a hacer algo, a cenar, darle cariño, y cansado de que ella no reaccionase, ni para bien, ni para mal, las veces que se colaba desnudo en su cama. Edward había llegado a pensar que podía estar decepcionado por no conseguir tema con ella, o simplemente Marluxia no se sentía querido.

Aida mandó llamar a Marluxia, que estaba al mando del resto del grupo de operaciones. Parecía que él no era el único infiltrado, pero si el que más arriesgaba. Un chico un par de años más pequeño que ella, llamado Sora, de aspecto tranquilo y calmado, ojos azules y pelo castaño y puntiagudo salió a por el pelirosa. Sora estaba ya terminando sus estudios en la academia. Era un semidemonio de la codicia, lo que le hacía no parar hasta conseguir que lo que quisiera aunque tuviera un alto riesgo, pero sin llegar a ser tan posesivo como Luxord. El chico llevaba ya unos cuatro años con ellos. Llegó unos meses después que Roxas. Al verlo tan tímido, Aida lo integró en el grupo, y tal y como Edward esperaba, también se coló por ella. Desde entonces no se había separado de ella, y parecía muy empeñado en hacerle un montón de favores a Aida, para que ella no se esforzara, suponía él que con intención de impresionarla y demostrarle que se preocupaba por ella de alguna manera, pues tenía bastante competencia. No tardó en volver, dejando al otro chico en la puerta, y él esperó a la joven.

-Edward, yo tengo que ir a atender unos asuntillos personales. Como bien sabrás, Marluxia es el segundo al mando, así que, si necesitas algo durante esta misión que tengo para ti, no dudes en pedírselo a él.-Sonrió levemente. No la había visto sonreír con ese brillo en los ojos desde hacía tiempo. Él asintió, casi devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella se levantó de su trono y se marchó, arrastrando su fino vestido negro. A él le recordó a Morticia Adams. Marluxia entró por la puerta, tras hablar brevemente con Aida, y ocupó el trono vacío, aunque parecía incómodo de sentarse en un asiento que, legalmente, no le correspondía.

-Bien, Eddie...

-Hace mucho que no uso ese nombre.-Dijo con seriedad.

-Edward.-Se corrigió el otro, casi pidiendo disculpas, pero molesto por la interrupción.-Tu misión será esta vez... algo extraña. Aida ha dicho que le gustaría estar aquí para explicártelo bien, pero no podrá ser. Yo solo sigo órdenes de darte las instrucciones, por lo que no puedo cambiar nada ni poner remedio a nada de este asunto. Solo puedo proporcionarte utensilios y permisos que necesites, no más.-Aclaró, antes de proceder. Edward notó que había algo de nerviosismo y preocupación en su tono.-Recordarás el nombre de Carter Williams.-Asintió.-Intento de asesinato en primer grado, violación de su propia ex-pareja y violencia contra esta y sus propios hijos.-Edward sintió una intensa quemazón en el estómago. Una mezcla de miedo y odio le produjo un nudo ardiente a la altura del páncreas, para ser concretos. Algo no iba bien.-Bien, no ha "seguido tus consejos"-alzó los dedos para acentuar las comillas.- Por lo que sabemos, ha matado a su ex-pareja de forma brutal y a sus dos niños.-Edward sintió una punzada de dolor y asco y repulsión hacia el individuo, un borracho sin causa de aspecto descuidado, pelo revuelto y dentadura estropeada.-Bien, las propuestas son la siguientes, pero te recomiendo la segunda según la petición de Aida. Yo te voy a dar una opción más por si no te gusta el trabajito. La primera es: o te quedas vigilando hasta su muerte a ese individuo, recientemente encarcelado para que ningún vampiro se abalance sobre él hasta el día de su muerte, no muy lejano según el juez. Y la segunda: matarlo con tus propias manos de forma muy discreta y así asegurarte de que los vampiros no se ocupan de él. Antes de ese, obviamente, viene la parte difícil. Hasta el día de la silla eléctrica solo hay 48 horas, así que también hay que encargarse de los cadáveres. Los vampiros estarán deseando sorber su sangre antes de que esta se congele y no sirva, como si estuviese caducada, por lo que tendrás que hacer algo desagradable: vaciarlos. Si te deshaces de los cuerpos no servirá de mucho, teniendo en cuenta que pueden detectar la sangre, por eso tienes que entrar en el depósito, sacarlos los tres cadáveres y eliminar la sangre de sus cuerpos. Yo no puedo darte otra opción a eso.

Edward recordó que Aida le dijo hace dos años que tendría que hacer cosas que no le gustarían, y por ello era libre de marcharse si quería. Por supuesto no iba a dejar que la vida de Mark corriese peligro, si aún tenía vida, ni que aquellos que ya habían pagado con la suya, tuvieran un final tan horrible como el que les esperaba si los vampiros devoraban y mordían su cuerpo hasta secarlo sin miramientos. Y desde luego, podría divertirse dejando que ellos se encargasen de Carter, pero estropearía sus planes tan bien elaborados y, además, no vengaría de manera justa las muertes de aquellos inocentes mujer e hijos.

* * *

**Bueeeeenas jajajajaja ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Este capítulo se lo dedicaría a _Xepes_ si no fuese un capítulo tan extraño y sin cosas divertidas de por medio. Aún así, si le ha gustado, se lo dedico ^^ Espero que continuéis leyendo mi historia :)**


End file.
